Unknown
by kawaii-sama25
Summary: Unknown path awaits Hinata as she choose her own way to live. Life can either be sweet or bitter, but she didn't expect hers to turn upside down. She thought her life is finally working to her own accord.  well she thought wrong
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Reminisce

The lights shift in rhythmic of the music with each beat. Unknown faces obscured in the shadows, almost hallow with only the dim lights that are just enough to see around the room. Bodies that are grinding with each other are synced with loud music that fills up the air. The dark corners of the room, where people drag each other to fill there desires, without even much of privacy.

The whole place was making Hinata nuisance. The stench of alcohol and sweat floating in the room was a normal thing for such activity.

She was asking herself again why she was here; the whole place was not something that complements her personality at all. She wasn't a party girl to begin with, nor was she a hooker to find some good faces to spend the night with. She wasn't much of a social person that talks non-stop just to fill the silence. If she had the choice, she wouldn't even be here at all. But there's no use in complaining now, she needed this job to support herself after demanding her freedom from her father.

"Hinata don't just stand there and serve the orders!" said Anko who was behind the counter, busy serving drinks for customers.

"H-hai!" Hinata yelled back not even sure if Anko had heard her from all the noise in the bar.

Yes, she works in a bar. Hinata needed a good pay for her everyday expenses to survive without support from her family. Now that she's all independent. Unfortunately, working as a waitress in a bar called 'Red Eyes' was too much for her shy demure.

Picking up the tray above the counter, she made her way across the room to deliver the drinks for each table. She was doing her best to balance the burden in hand while ungracefully dodging sweaty bodies in the dance floor.

This is now her second week on the job. Each day she was building up enough courage not to quit, just trying to get use to this kind of work wasn't easy for someone like her.

After serving the last table she went to help Anko in mixing drinks, it was always a full pack in weekends, and customers went in and out nonstop. Hinata could feel a head ache coming. No class today and tomorrow so at least she could get a good sleep after work.

Her shift would end at eleven in the evening, twenty minutes before getting out of this place.

"Hinata I think you can go now. Ino is here early, so you get out early m'key?"

Hinata sighed in relief, maybe tonight she could get to bed earlier than usual. "Arigato Anko-san."

"I told you not to add 'san', it's just Anko. We've known each other for about two weeks now. You're not bad you just need a little backbone."

"Hai A-anko," she said with a shy smile. Anko was intimidating and nobody would want to be in her bad side, even drunk customers are scared of her. Working under her wing wasn't bad at least you don't get harass all the time by drunken male customers. She remembers last week when a guy grope her in the rear but lucky her Anko was there to kick the bastard out of the bar.

After removing her apron Hinata went to the back were the employees' belongings are kept. Putting her coat and scarf on, she went behind the counter to say goodbye to Anko.

"Im going now, Anko." Accompanied with a small bow.

"Bye kid! good work today and be careful on your way home!" Anko waved her hand and started to shu Hinata off before serving drinks again.

Hinata took her bag, ready to go home. On her way through the back door she spotted Ino.

"Hey Hina!" Shouted the blond beauty who happened to be Hinata's classmate and also co-worker.

"Ino-chan, good-evening. I'm off early today."

Ino pated her head affectionately and the black-haired girl blushed prettily in respond.

"My cute Hina is working so hard. Now go straight home and off to bed okay?" Ino said as if talking to a five year old little girl. Considering that they both are at the same age of fifteen in high school.

Hinata giggled at Ino's way of talking to her and just gave a nod for a good bye and proceeded on her walk home.

She walks in the alley away from the noisy establishment. The streets were empty of people, save for a few people who likely live in the nighttime for fun. Peeking at her phone she noticed it was 11:50. She laced her fingers together and stretched them upward to lose some knoted muscles.

There were no stars tonight, she though and hurrying her pace while processing the event that accorded weeks ago. She recalls her argument with her father, or more likely her father berating her with disapproval while she fidgeted the whole time.

The pressure that was building up in years made her brave enough to go in her father's office, only to say what she always wanted. She said, to her stoic father, that she wanted to live separate from the family. That she didn't want to be a puppet to play the role as the future head of the Hyuuga, just to please him. For many years she've done everything she could to please her father, to prove her worth but all was at fail because whatever she accomplish wasn't enough for him. Neji tried to reason with her about her so called, 'independence' but she was a big girl now and she wanted to change herself. Hinata knew the life outside could either be sweet or better, that it wasn't a stupid decision. She loves her cousin dearly and knew Neji would worry about if she coulf survive without support from the hyuugas or not. And then there's Hanabi, her little sister, who was like a daughter to her more than a sister, after their mother had died in child birth. She was worried of her the most. Scared that her sister would hate her, that she would think she had abandoned her. But to her surprise Hanabi was okay with it, in the whole family Hanabi was always there when their father would scold her or when other people would judge her. Her sister understands the most, how important this is for her, that this was for the best. The tears were there during the farewell but at least she didn't leave home with bitterness and doubt.

After a day in her new apartment paid from her personal savings she then set out her search for a part time job while going to school. That's when Ino recommended the Bar, where she had been working in for about year now. The bar, 'Red Eyes' that her friend Anko manages across town. She didn't even consider it at first. She was a minor to begin with, minors working in a bar was a no no, but Ino said the location was across the town so no one will recognize them as long that they change from there uniform before work. The expenses for food, shelter, and tuition were something she could not afford without a good paying part time job. So lying about her age at work, and she also lied about her job at the bar when her cousin Neji asked. Her father will only scorn her even more if he knew the truth, but she needed this and besides Ino was always there to help her all the-

Her musing of the past was cut when a sound was heard. Her neck snap quickly in the direction where she heard it. It had come from a dark alley were the groaning sound originated. She thought her mind was just playing tricks on her, from exhaustion from the long day.

Hinata was contemplating on whealther to see if it was a person in pain, or some hurt stray cat or dog. She didn't want to leave if that's the case, to leave someone in pain if she could help in a way. Though she knew the danger in nights like this, but she was Hinata and her conscience would not let her be.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and made up her mind. Just a little peek would not hurt, she thought.

The sound begun to fade and panic was creeping in her skin. She was getting worried if she was too late and rushes her steps towards the dark alley. She squints her eyes, as to see better with only little lighting from the moon. She could feel something wet in the ground cement with each step she took.

Hinata could see something, or someone, at the corner of the alley leaning against the wall. Now, not so sure if she could do this, but mentally slapping herself from backing out at the last minute.

She gripped her bag against her chest as she got closer for a better look.

She gasped in horror of what she saw.

There was a man bleeding to death, she wasn't even sure if the guy was still alive. Maybe she was too late, she could feel the tears coming in. Should she call the police first, or check for pulse? Or maybe go back at the bar to tell Anko or Ino? Whatever decision she made, she should better hurry. In any second if the guy was still alive, he could die at any moment. After her internal struggle, she ended up with 'check the pulse first'. If he was alive, then she'll just take him in the hospital and go straight home like Ino told her. "Calm down Hinata the last thing you need is to scream in panic." She murmurs to herself.

She moved closer, then she reached a shaking hand to the man, whose head was bowed, making the situation scarier. Before she could touch him, a callous, blooded hand took hold of her wrist, in a tight, almost bruising grip.

Whatever calmness Hinata had left, faded away in that very moment.

She screamed in panic, and unknowingly hit the man with her bag.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters!

I totally forgot to put a disclaimer last time sorry.

Enjoy reading!

Chapter 2

Who are you?

_Thud _

_thud_

_thud_

The sound of metal hitting flesh was the only thing heard in the dark room, with only the moonlight coming from the huge window as a medium to see. Tall figures within the shadows were an indication that there were people occupying the room.

A man sitting in metal chair, hands tied securely with cuff. His face all bloody, one hand dislocated and both legs now broken with only the chair to support himself. His breathing was heavy and groaning in pain.

The shadows surrounding the room would move every now and then as they stand straight observing the situation, keeping eyes at the beaten man. The red carpet was spattered with blood making it almost black; the air smells with blood giving a pungent displeasing odor.

"Now will you tell me what I want to know?" A dark and smooth voice said.

From across the room a man sitting in a cushion chair his right hand holding an object swirling it every now and then. Half of his body hidden in shadows and face completely concealed. While the half illuminated with the moonlight, wearing black expensive suit indicating his wealth and presence that screams power. His dark long spike hair illuminate in the light.

The room remained silent making the dark haired man impatient.

"Still no answer"

With a snap of his finger one of the dark figures in the shadow walked forward along with a metal bar in hand, stained with blood, also wearing a black suit ready to obey his master.

And the sound of metal hitting flesh continued.

After a few minutes someone came inside the room wearing the same clothing heading straight to the dark haired man sitting in a cushion chair ignoring the whole seen.

He gave a formal bow of respect and after receiving a nod of replay he came closer to whisper something only to the master's ears.

The black haired men stopped swirling the object in hand and lift his other hand in mid air. Every one in the room stopped moving giving their whole attention to him. Even the man beating a half dead guy stopped from his superior's command.

"I have business to attend to" Then stood up gracefully. He walks out of the room but paused right after the door and he spoke again.

"Please continue and clean up the mess afterwards"

"Hai Madara-sama" everyone in the room said.

Opening the door, the light from the hallway gave view to the object in the Uchiha's hand, an orange mask, swirling lines with one hole for the eye.

His back was facing the room still not giving view of his face. Before stepping out of the room he put on the mask and walked calmly through the corridor where his visitor was at present waiting. His steps were quiet with only a small tap in contact with the marble floor.

Entering his office he was greeted by a man facing the fire place with his back to him.

"Itachi, what brings you here?"

Hinata mentally cursed herself, quickly dropping to her knees to see if the man she hit wasn't killed by her bag. The hit wasn't hard considering it was only a cloth bag with minimal items but a man with injuries, it could hurt a lot.

She shook her head; her whole body was still shaking. The bloody stranger was laying facedown to the wet ground.

Hinata slowly touch his neck to check his pulse, praying to God that the stranger was alive. She just wanted to help not unintentionally kill, she sure hopes that the stranger wouldn't remember that she hit him the next time he wakes up.

She closed her eyes to calm herself. She couldn't tell if there's any pulse when her hand kept on shaking. After taking a few breath then concentrate in the situation in hand.

There, she could now feel it, pulsing beneath her finger tips, slow and weak but still there. She gave a sigh of relief and started to plan how to get him in the hospital out of this dark alley.

Her hands ready to pull her phone out of her pocket when clouds that hid the moon moved away giving better lighting to illuminate her surroundings. Her eyes that just adjusted to the darkness a while ago widen in horror.

Too much blood

She didn't expect the situation to be this serious. The ground she was sitting on has a puddle of blood and she looked down to herself to see that specks red stained her hands. Hinata could fell blood seeping in her bottom pants as she sat there dumbly gapping and quickly brought her hands to muffle her scream.

Tears started to leak across her cheeks, she could feel her own heart beating against her ears. She looked back in front of her where the stranger who was still unmoving but alive. He was a mess. His cloths were a bit tattered, of what she could guess were white button up shirt and black pants, covered with blood and dirt.

She gently grab his shoulder to lay him in his back carefully to get a better view if his wounds. His front was covered with blood giving difficulty to see how badly his wounds were. She lifted her gaze to his face, which was matted with blood and grime. His messy hair was black as the dark ally. Long bangs that frame his face plaster against his cheeks with liquid substance, which could be sweat, combine with blood.

She had to do something and quickly. Taking out her phone and was about to call for an ambulance, for the Hospital was too far from their location. While waiting for someone to pick up her call from the other line Hinata heard a small groan. The dark hair stranger was slowly opening his eyes which were unfocused and in pain. She leaned towards him with a small shaky smile in place.

"J-just hold on okay I'm calling for an a-ambulance" Her heart was beating fast again but not with fear, but sweet relief.

The stranger's eyes snapped open at her words; still disoriented he sits up ignoring the pain almost like in autopilot.

Hinata started to worry at the stranger's odd behavior; she carefully put a hand over his shoulder to assure him that everything will be alright.

The moment she touched him the black haired man immediately tense and before Hinata could even blink she found herself lying at her back with the injured man on top of her. Her wrists locked above her head with his deadly grip. Her phone lay discarded besides them in the cold floor.

She found herself gazing towards black onyx eyes, glaring at her with pure anger. To say she was shock would be an understatement. Her breath was caught in her throat from the intensity of his gaze; his eyes were shadowed and foggy as if not really seeing her. Fear slowly creeping up her spine. They remain silent with the sound of his labored breathing, while she tried to process what just happened.

Hinata started to squirm in discomfort; if the situation wasn't scary she would find herself blushing from the proximity. By God, she was so scared that she could faint, but willed herself not to.

"A-ano I'm sorry for startling you I d-didn't mean t-to…. I mean we n-need to get you to the H-hospital" Her stutter was getting bad, though it almost disappear when she entered high school it only comes out when she's nervous and scared.

The man on top of her wasn't moving, each second was devastating but she could see his dark eyes roamed her face and the inner battle within as if contemplating something.

"P-please let me go" Her shaking voice was now palpable with fear. Her wrist really hurts and could hardly feel them. His grip lessened but he didn't get off of her.

"Who are you?" he hissed

Hinata flinch at the sound of his voice, smooth and cold. The sharpness of threat was there. One wrong move and he would likely hurt her. And she started to shake uncontrollably.

She was ready to cry if this would go on. She could feel new wave of tears making their way.

"I said who are you!" He shouted at the lack of answer, his eyes predatory and alert.

Hinata flinched and immediately answered in her soft frightened voice in whisper

"H-hinata"

The softness of her voice snapped him out of his reverie. His eyes loosed its wildness as if calming on what he was seeing.

Huge pale eyes quivering in fear with glassy tears, her face too innocent for his liking and her silent sobbing was making him uncomfortable. He was completely taken aback, he wasn't expecting this sight. An innocent little girl scared to death beneath him.

'_What the Fuck'_

Was the next thing he thought, he expected death as his finality or more pursuers to hunt him down, but looking down at the little creature, softly crying beneath him was the last thing he anticipated.

He just looked at her, teary eyes so wide it reminds him of a scared little child. He lift his gaze and saw he was gripping her thin wrists with his hands and slowly let go and tried to get off of her. His little move caused him to grunt in pain, his body was still weak and the cold of the evening wasn't helping. His stinging wounds reminded him how injured he was.

His hands loosed their strength and with no support, roughly crushed his beaten body against the girl.

She 'Epped' at the sudden weight, that was squishing her small body against the floor. She squirmed and about to scream for help but stopped when she felt something wet against her front. Hinata's fear and panicked quickly laced with worry for the scary man.

Her soft sobbing cease as she heard him groaning in more pain, realizing how bad his condition. Hinata was pondering what to do, help him or not, he tried to hurt her a while ago and she could feel her wrists were starting to bruise. He was still injured, he may be frightening but still needed help and she was the only person currently available to do it. Closing her eyes tightly and made up her mind. She promised to herself that she would change and stop running away. Whatever happens she will not let a wounded man left alone to die.

But first she has to free herself to be able to move around, she took a deep breath to ready herself. Hinata thought of ways to free herself without causing him more pain, and pushing him to the side would only worsen his wounds.

After a thorough thinking, softly place her hands on his back and shoulder, cradle him in her arms. She put enough strength to gently roll them over.

Now she was on top, in her knees and hands caging him and could feel her face heating up, suddenly thinking it was a bad idea.

"What the" he mattered. A moment ago he was on top and in pain then unexpectedly felt slim gentle arms holding him and more surprised that he was now at the bottom. Now peering up at the girl on top of him whose face was now pink, he would smirk in this turn of events if not for his aching wounds.

"G-gomen!" she squeaked out

"I j-just that….. I-i didn't want to worse your injuries" she quickly added not wanting to misunderstand her action. She just did the best way she thought, not actually realizing the outcome.

Pale lavender met Black onyx eyes but this time no fear or anger.

He eyed the weird creature above him, everything about her was odd. Huge pale lavender eyes, long Indigo hair and pale skin, though the latter wasn't that weird considering he was also abnormally pale compare to other people.

His thoughts were interrupted by his protesting body in pain.

"We need to get you to the H-hospital"

She was about to get off of him to pick her phone but a hand swiftly grabbed her shoulder, she stop instantly and tensed.

"No don't. I can't go to the Hospital" It even hurt to talk, his throat was aching and his vision was currently swimming. He needed to do something about his wounds without going to the hospital. He could not afford to attract any attention, and especially not _**them**_.

"B-but-" He cut her words before Hinata could protest.

"I cannot be seen" He gritted his teeth and tightens his hold but not much to hurt her, pulled her against him, eye to eye. He could see doubt and fear beginning to surface in her eyes.

"I give you my word. I will not hurt you or harm any innocent soul. … I…" He couldn't continue, his life was in dire thin line but he wasn't the person to beg and his pride will not let him. He assumed that he looked pitiable, of all people this little girl was here to see it all and only one who can help him. _Pathetic_

Hinata took a long gulp; she didn't trust his words mainly not from a stranger, who obviously not from here. He may even be a criminal for all she knew, but the look in his eyes told her his earnestness and anxiety. He obviously looks suspicious and anyone can put one in one and tell he was hiding something and would think twice before helping him.

But…..

She could regret this in the end and if she agreed, there's no going back. She fortifies her resolve and would not back out, not when someone needed her. She locked her eyes with his and relaxed in his hold, signaling her compliance. His hold softened, a bit confuse at the girl's sudden submission instead of running bloody hell away from him.

"I'll help you and get you to my apartment to treat your wounds" She didn't stutter and she was proud of herself. She would do this rightly and hold on to his words.

She stood up to pick her bag, sling it over her shoulder and phone to her pocket which were neglected at the ground minutes ago then proceeded to take out a hand to help the man she still didn't know the name.

"Hyuuga Hinata" She again gave her name

He slowly reached for her small hand, helping him to stand, taking half his weight, one arm across her shoulder leaning against her.

He looked her way and replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Madara" UchihaItachi greeted which was replied by a nod from the older Uchiha.

"What an unexpected visit, Itachi" He proceeded, round around to sit behind his desk, pulling a drawer to take two small flash and a bottle of liquor.

"I smell blood" The younger Uchiha stated

"Yes, I had some business taken care of"

Itachi didn't questioned he knew exactly what he meant. He walked from the fire place to sit in one of the chairs, clothe in red velvet facing Madara.

Madara gestured to the bottle in hand offering a good drink before the start of conversation. Itachi just shook his head a little, his face covered with no emotion at all.

"I'm not here for a drink Madara" his voice lack of emotion same with his stoic face.

"Of course not, now may I ask why my dear nephew's sudden visit?" Curiosity laced within his words. His mind turning wheels of possible reasons of the unexpected visit.

There was no immediate answer.

Madara took his time putting ice to the flask and pouring himself a drink only to hold it in hand. Simply observing his kin who was currently staring straight as if he didn't hear his question, But no. He knew Itachi has something in mind but it's not like him to be pensive.

Itachi moved his elbow to the arm chair and gave the man an empty but serious look.

"Sasuke" he finally said

Madara raised an eyebrow behind his mask. Of course, he though. Itachi would only show emotions when it comes to his little brother though he didn't, which explains his peculiar behavior.

"Let me guess, the boy is in trouble isn't he?" He smirk behind his mask, Knowing that his guess was right but that would mean it's one big of a trouble, or more likely the danger at hand if Itachi was here to seek him.

Itachi's lips presses in a straight line, indicating how grim the situation his brother had got himself into. He wasn't the person to show emotion or worry at something or anyone except when it comes to his little brother.

"I need permission to borrow some members of the Akatsuki to track Sasuke's location. I believe his somewhere I cannot send my men without arousing suspicion on others Territory"

Whatever it takes he would make sure his little brother was found and safe.

How was it? ^^

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Now that someone mentioned it. Hinata's age could make some difficulties doing scenes in the story, I haven't thought much about it but please bear with me ... I've got some plan going on so don't worry Okay...

Oh yeah Sasuke and the other are a bit older than Hinata.

And thank you for the reviews and comments

now on with Chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Thoughts and Dreams

She was dead tried; her feet would ache in each straggling step she took, and her eye lids were beginning to close. She had a rough day, a mind-boggling eventful night to be exact and her long journey back home was a total nerve racking one. It wasn't everyday that you accidentally find someone in a dark alley, all bloody and beaten and then the next thing you know you're bringing a stranger to your apartment.

"Just a few more blocks." She muttered, assuring herself more than the black haired man she's carrying - half dragging - , who now is barely hanging onto consciousness, and emitting a weak groan every now and then, which told her he was still alive.

Alerting her senses to any human noises or possible cars that would pass by, she took advantage of the night, to take cover within the darkness of it. All the way home she had to avoid walking into any living soul and luckily it was pass midnight, meaning most the people in this part of town are peacefully sleeping.

She felt like a criminal sneaking in the middle of the night after a break-in robbery while dragging an injured comrade. Her nerves in turbulent was really the only thing keeping her awake. Her head would occasionally snap from any stray animal making a sound, or anthing she hears along the way. Somtimes maybe even paranoia was getting to her. But thinking now she didn't regret anything, she was proud that she is able to save someone by her own will. She would always remember this day, the day that she met a stranger in an odd circumstance, the stranger with the name of Uchiha Sasuke. An inexplicable person, she couldn't help but think what kind of person he is, besides being suspicious, if they met in a normal way, like normal people do, but… assuming that life is very unpredictable, this happened. Or perhaps it's what Neji would say, faith. Are they destine to meet like this? She shook her head, she was giving too much thinking into this, maybe Neji's philosophic talk was getting to her.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke, his eyes were close and his breathing was ragged. His last name sounded familiar, but she couldn't really recall were she had heard it before. Maybe from a magazine, or evem the television. Though she was sure that 'Uchiha' isn't a common family name. She quickly skimmed a plan in her head for when she gets home. First she would address Sasuke's wounds, after cleaning him up then settling him down, she would take a bath, then go straight to bed. The last part sounded fantastic and just imagining her comfy bed was making her dreamy.

She squinted her eyes when she saw the familiar structure of her apartment and sighed deeply with relief, Home sweet home at last. This one night felt like a whole week of stress, she didn't think her life of freedom would go all jumble in just a few hours.

The apartment building is simple and clean, with its kind neighbors and a sweet old lady for the land lord. Her apartment was flat-out located in the first floor, she couldn't be more grateful than that, this ment she didn't have to tire herself even more walking up the stairs.

With a quick scan from left to right - to make sure no body saw her dragging an almost lifeless man in an apartment building - , she made her way to the door. Now in front of the door she swiftly fished the keys inside her bag, while doing her best not to drop Sasuke. With a click from the door, rushing inside almost tripping over her own two legs in the process she closed the door.

Hinata heaved in exhaustion and with the weight of worry in mind she tried to screen her brain of how to proceed. Now looking at Sasuke - whose now laying in her bed because she was sure that the couch in the small living room wouldn't be comfortable for an injured person - , she didn't know what to do. Setting her mind, she went to her dresser where she kept the first aid kit and put it at the side table of the bed. Next, she went to the bathroom to get some warm water in a basin and a towel to clean his wounds and check to be certain of no infections. She was grateful her father made sure that they were given practical lessons during childhood on how to use a first aid kit, and how to tend simple cuts and even serious wounds. Not to mention they were given outdoor lessons for survival skills in the forest.

She shivered at the memory when she got lost during one of those outdoor lessons in the wild, crying in the dark. Good thing that Ko, her care taker found her quickly, but not without her father's scolding about her weaknesses. They were tought in the art of fighting also. That was were Neji and Hanabi excelled greatly, which left her behind because she wasn't fit for combat.

As children of the Hyuuga family, one of the oldest in Konoha, each children are nurtured to be strong physical and mentally. Hinata was the Hyuuga heiress to the whole family and was to take over the Hyuuga Corporation in the future. But that was before she willingly separated from the family. Besides, she knew it wouldn't be long before her father would denounce her heresy and pass it onto Hanabi. She knew this was for the best. She wasn't fit to do her birth right.

Anyways, right now she had to deal with a wounded Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Her eyes snapped open, abruptly sitting up with dwelling panic taking over her being. Hinata's precious sleep was disturbed by a wired sound not far from her or something besides her; scratch that, someone with her, in her bed. She didn't realize she fell asleep just at the foot of the bed after addressing Sasuke's wounds. The said person at this moment was thrashing against the bed, messing her bed sheet up - not that she minded, though. His breathing was ragged, he kept taking huge gasp of air in a rhythmic way.<p>

Hinata quickly crawled to his side and felt his forehead, a fever is what she concluded with. Seems she was too late in cleaning his wounds which was already infected. She grimaced at herself, feeling of slightly guilty. Immediately she was standing up - which caused her to wobble in her after sleep effect. She ignored the minor headache she gained and picked the discarded basin and filled it with cold water once again. Then, she went to the kitchen for some ice. Once back in the bedroom, she went where her patient was. After putting the ice bag to his forehead, she drenched the small towel, only to wipe his face and arms of excess sweat while being careful not to touch his bandaged wounds.

She looked at the widow covered blinds, which kept the room darkly dim with the lamp shade on as there light. She swiveled her head to the wall clock in the room. Nine O'clock already, morning time, but she was still sleepy. Looking back at her patient, she noticed he had stopped his moving, which made her sigh in relief. But the high fever was still there. His breathing was now less ragged but he kept muttering something under his breath, she leaned forward to understand better.

"Oka-san…. ka….." He gasps repeatedly in a desperate manner, ghostly in the air.

She assumed this was the situation were people get delirious and disoriented dreams during a high fever. They say when people are at the verge of dying, (though hopefully she wished he wasn't, in view that she did her best to save him) they dream of the person special to them. Or there docile disorganize of memories during vulnerability state of the mind.

Perhaps he was missing his mother; she could empathize with that, for she missed hers all the time. She took his big hand to hers and gave it a good squeeze of comfort. She saw him calm a bit at that. Hinata smiled at this, she could recall her mother doing the same during her fever - when she was alive.

She suddenly felt guilty at leaving Hanabi, she was suppose to stand as her mother.

But her little sister was strong compared to her and can always standup for herself. While she needed toughening to prove her worth without always leaning to others, she did and close to her goal, a bit slowly yes, but she was learning. By just looking at him she knew saving him was the right thing to do and she was proud of what she did. Her mother would be proud of her; she was sure. She smiled at her thoughts while still looking at Sasuke.

Now really giving time to properly take a good look, he was breathtakingly beautiful - and calling a man beautiful was saying something. Black hair and pale skin. Which contrast together gave him a mystified aura - even injured and not in his top shape. How was that possible? Was he even human? More Godly, she thought.

Lowering her gaze, she tried not to stare at the view. He sure is muscled and lean even with bandages, which she didn't notice earlier since her mind was too occupied fixing him. In Ino's language, if she remembered correctly, he'd be the definition of tall, dark and handsome. He was a lot taller than her, recalling how he towered over her during there way home, not even standing in full height. And of course he was handsome without a question and he did have the dark effect down-right, with so much anonymity. His appearance alone was enthralling.

Slowly but surely she could feel heat rising up her face. Feeling embarrassed. She mentally scolded herself for ogling at a time like this, no better at a man in his unconscious state.

Shifting from her place, Hinata pulled a white blanket to cover him and replace the ice bag with another dump cloth still not letting go of his hand.

She gave him a critical look and lay besides him; hoping he'll wake up soon.

She did what she could. It'll now be up to him, to heal himself.

The only thing left to do was wait, she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>After the full sleep she got, Hinata started some school work, taking advantage of the last day of the weekend. School will be exciting starting tomorrow, with the school festival coming its way. She wondered what kind of event her class would do this year.<p>

When the night finally came. She stood in front of the mirror, assessing herself before going to her part time job. Lavender sweater; check, navy Capri and a pair of comfortable sandals; check. She gave herself an encouraging smile and slipped out of the bathroom to her bedroom.

Hinata went to the desk to get her bag and slung it over her shoulder, with her coat and scarf in place. She dragged her attention to the person sleeping in her bed, he still hasn't awoken. His fever finally broke; that made her glad and sge kind of wanted to stay home, just in case he wakes up, but she knew she couldn't. Money doesn't just grow from the ground or rain from the sky; she reprimanded herself. As much as she wanted to stay home, she has to go to work.

She surveyed Sasuke's form one more time to assure herself. He will be fine, she said to herself. With one last look she slipped out of the room and locked the front door, only then did she make her way to her destination.

* * *

><p>The loud music was banging against her ears, with more people coming in as she and Ino were trying to bring in orders with tray in hand and apron tied on their waist. Anko, as usual, was busy with serving drinks behind the counter.<p>

"Yes!" Ino dived straight to the couch that was located inside the back room where employees kept their belongings, also served as their break room after their first shift.

Ino lay on her back facing Hinata, who sat besides her leaning against the couch, the blond assessed her friend's face with an analytic look.

Hinata, who noticing this immediately, asked, "Is there something wrong Ino-chan?" Her head was tilted to the side, showing her confusion.

"No, there's just something different about you today." Before Hinata could reply anything, Ino continued. "Something changed as I observed you a while ago. Your movements where sure, not the usual hesitation and you didn't stutter much." The blond smiled at her observation. "As if something change in you, in just one day since I last saw you. Did something happened Hina?"

Hinata inwardly gulp, Ino was a good observer and very bright, one of the top in their class, like her. If anyone else, it's Ino who would know her better other than Hanabi, just like an older sister would always look out for the younger. Though it amaze her how Ino can read her intuitively. She thought of the previous night she found Sasuke, the very reason to her change in general view. The night she made a resolve, a hard decision that her demure and had a hard time to handle.

But she couldn't tell Ino about it, she didn't want to trouble her and she knew her friend would hysteria if she knew that there is a stranger unconscious in her apartment, and a male at that. The blond always filled her with talks in avoiding suspicious/perverted males and evade them as much as possible.

"Nothing Ino, I…. I just realize that there are things exceedingly important and grave in this world, that fearing my own family or father precisely was a minor thing. That I have to be brave if I want to change myself, so to decide for my own in any deem situation would be." She smiled at her answer, her statement wasn't exactly specific but it wasn't a lie either. After seconds of silence, Hinata at that time realize how she had actual change within one night, the night she saved him and how it altered herself in a vast manner. "I thought when I finally had my freedom I would be in control of my life, but the shadow of always proving myself to my father was still there and I will fail if I set it as my goal. No, I wanted to change for my self not because of others. "

The blond looked at her in admiration and quivered as big tears at the corner of her eyes fell, which sent Hinata into a worried fit.

"What wrong Ino-chan?" Before Hinata could blink she was embraced by the blond in a warm affection.

"My Hina is growing up and it wouldn't be long before you beautifully grow and leave my nest," she said through the embrace while she rubbed her cheeks to the blushing Hyuuga. Hinata giggled in respond, she was grateful for Ino's motherly affection.

She couldn't ask more for a great friend.

* * *

><p>He pulled on his usual mask of emotionless, ability he had since childhood.<p>

Unlike Madara, who preferred to put on a real mask, was conserve for absolute control. A thing he can accomplish in just a mere second.

True strength is when you never show emotions, unnecessary feelings will lead only to weakness, his father used to say, a simple phrase but with a profound meaning. Something his father drilled down his juvenile mind, as young as he was at that time, he understood better than most.

He used it to his advantage until now, to a cruel world where he and his little brother needed for self preservation after their mother's death.

But emotions weren't weaknesses; Their mother once said to him, contradicting father's word and he also agreed. He was grateful Sasuke still had his, while he as the eldest discarded them long ago for their sake. To play with a faceless mask for many years, now he couldn't feel anything from the inside. When he let go of his emotions, he didn't realize that getting used to it will leave you empty within, the feeling of numb with nothing at all.

He was human but he didn't show much.

Unless it pertains with Sasuke, he swore on their mother's grave to protect Sasuke and he for eternity will keep his word.

His little brother, the reason why he abandoned his emotions, was also his link to what ever humanity he had left inside of him.

Itachi crossed the hall with a blank face. The smell of bleach and disinfectant coagulate within the air, with white walls and tiles of the Hospital sent waves of nostalgic effect that dwelled for seconds then shrugged in a blink.

He passed a few doctors and some nurses that gave him second takes, but didn't care what so ever. He had more important things to attend to. He peered ahead alerting two of his men, where they guard a room at the end of the corridor, his destination why he was here. He kept his normal pace while they gave a formal bow and opened the door of which he entered.

Inside he was greeted by an orange haired man sitting on the hospital bed cross legged meditating.

"Juugo, I presume you're healing well?"

Juugo opened his eyes, scanned the man in front of him, who greatly resembles the person who he served - older brother of the man who saved him from damnation.

He nodded in respect, "I am by all means in perfect health Itachi-sama."

"Is there any news of Suigetsu and Sasuke's where about?" he asked, wanting to know of his teammate and team leader's situation.

Itachi could see the concern in the way his hand would twitch. He was good at reading people. Even with Juugo's face remain calmed, his excess movement gave him away.

Itach shook his head indicating his answer as Juugo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Of all of Sasuke's men, Juugo was the only one he could really tolerate, though he didn't show. Always calm and reserve with loyalty to his brother, not that the other two were not loyal. No, Karin was loyal in a way to please Sasuke, she was also bit annoying and would always argue with Suigetsu. That one is a sadist, always ready for a good fight. Earned him respect within the ranks and constantly bashing crude words with Hidan.

Sasuke made a mischief but a strong little team of his own, Itachi thought.

"Karin is still injured and still needs to recover while Suiguetsu and Sasuke are still missing." Juugo stated, with his eyes still closed.

Silence came next. He waited until Juugo opened his eyes.

Determine brown eyes met his and Itachi knew his next words.

"I'm coming with you to find Sasuke as well as Suigetsu." Juugo's words held in finalization.

"Suit yourself, I'll inform you after I assemble everything in place." Itachi said, nodded his head in agreement as he continued.

"Then we'll leave for Konoha."

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Shh…. Go back to sleep."<strong>_

_**The little boy blinked trying to fight sleepiness but gave into the softness of the voice. With a small smile of happiness knowing that his lovely mother was there all the time, going back to sleep where childish dreams took his mind in different adventures beyond reality.**_

_**He woke up in an instant when a loud crash disturbed him from his peaceful slumber. Found himself in a tight embrace of his mother's arms, protecting him from whatever shook there car with an extreme force.**_

"_**Oka-san… oka-san?" **_

_**He looked up and asked with a trembling voice wondering what happened and saw the horror look in his mother, tears streaming across her cheeks with blood seeping down from the head and clothes.**_

_**There car fell off a cliff that trembled the ground from the impact, its wind-shields crack to tiny pieces, disfiguring the vehicle like a scrap of metal. Smoke started to accumulate from the engine signaling for its near destruction.**_

"_**H-honey… are you hurt?" Her motherly voice set in worry while scanning her son for any injuries.**_

"_**I'm fine oka-san but ….. you're bleeding."**_

"_**I'll be fine, h-hurry you have to get out."**_

_**His mother, speaking in a rush tone confusing his young mind still disoriented from the crash.**_

"_**What.. no! we have to get out t-together-" That's when he saw her mother's condition, sat in the driver sit, her legs trapped when they hit the ground, blood continuously oozing from her pale legs in a painful way.**_

"_**N-no..no Oka-san! I'm not leaving you…." His body quick in realization and tighten his hold to her, not letting go, not leaving her like this.**_

_**Blooded fragile hands took his little face to level their eyes, sorrow and begging, there in her eyes pleading him to do as said.**_

"_**Look at me…I'm going to be fine… I need you to get help o-okay.. ….. do you understand?" Softening her voice as she spoke to her terrified child, too innocent to understand the gravity of the situation.**_

_**He nodded his head while controlling his tears that now overwhelms him. He'll save his Oka-san no matter what.**_

"_**Now quickly…. Get out…. Run as fast as you can." Her fierce crying pained his heart but complied.**_

"_**I'll be back and bring help….. O-kay?" He let go and swiftly scooted out of the passenger seat's door, then straight for a run not hearing her final words, barely a whisper to the wind.**_

"_**I love you, Sasuke." She closed her eyes as she watch her son's small figure run away, knowing her life was already set in stones, sending him away to save his innocent soul.**_

_**He ran as fast as his small feet can go, ignoring fear that lingered inside him. He needed to get help, to save his mother and will not let her down he repeatedly said to himself.**_

_**The next thing happened; he was blown away by strong explosion from behind, sprawled in the dirt ground that shook the land furiously. His mind was spinning, but swiftly to sit up and turn around. **_

_**His eyes widen with wild tears in dread and disbelief of what he was seeing, black clouds reaching up the sky, pieces of metal scattered around. In the middle was a huge fire, where there vehicle should be, now on fire, where his beloved mother suppose to be waiting until he finds help. **_

_**Now gone.**_

Eye lids opened reveling pair of black orbs gazing straight to the white ceiling, but seeing nothing at all. Eyes shadowed and steady, not even blinking from lack of moisture, like black gems of an endless pit within darkness.

It's been years since he dreamed of the past, an event that embed deep within his mind that he wished to forget, but not to at the same time. That day he lost an important person in his life, he would never fail to remember the bitterness and guilt that lingered in his chest for every second he recalled his mother. It was always there, nurturing the guilt; the anger that feeds his impure soul. To forever put a face of impassiveness just like his brother.

The memories was always there, always will be but the fact that he dreamed of it was uncommon. Was it because he was back in Konoha, the place where it all started? So many years had pasted since they left Konoha for a new home, years that changed him and his brother to toughen themselves against the cruel world that they live in.

The day he came back to Konoha had been a mistake, a decision he took, a chance just to escape his pursuers. Now, Itachi doesn't even know where he is, but he didn't need his help to escape this mess. He just has to get out of Konoha as soon as possible, though his aching body begged to differ.

His eyes blink for the first time after his wake; he almost forgot what happened before he succumbed to darkness the last time he awoke. Previous event flashed through his mind retelling the scene during his exhaustion and weakness state.

A soft creature, he remembered. An innocent face of a child with huge pale eyes he recalls. He blinked again, pale eyes? Pale eyes which only be possessed by a Hyuuga. The Hyuuga, one of the oldest families in Konoha, if his memories served him right. They withdraw their connections from there faction to stay neutral years ago. Something that confused many division, a powerful clan for many years, and then they just cut ties from the Mafia world. It can only be seen nothing but cowardly, a prominent family turned cowards was laughable.

But they may be civilians for years until now, but that doesn't mean they are not dangerous.

With his mind now clear of alertness and with the evident of there encounter un-blurred sent awareness down his spine. He clenched his fist in frustration, but quickly unclenched it when he felt softness of a small hand in his instead his own calloused palm. His eyes widen.

Sasuke quickly roll his head to his right. He felt the soft pillow beneath his head and the comfy bed that now registered in his buzzing mind. But nothing surprised him than the innocent face that he came face to face with. The face encrypted deep in his mind, the face that he will never forget the night he thought death would come to him. The face of an angel that gave him a second chance, the weird creature that saved him, helped him knowing he was a complete stranger, and could be a criminal and a murderer but she still aided him.

His body and mind instantly relaxed as her mere sleeping presence, calming every nerve of his body. As if his very soul knew he was safe from harms way. Any sign of the single Hyuuga to be dangerous swiftly vanished in an instant, giving comfort from her close proximity and her soft hand clamped to his.

For a second there, he thought he was in heaven.

To say he was a bit confused was uncommon from him. To assure himself that he wasn't dreaming or up in heaven, he gave a small squeeze. Gentle enough not hurt or wake her. Savoring the peaceful moment, a picture she present. She lay at her side facing him with closed eyes, but he didn't need them open to know the soft and pureness it held when awake.

He observed her rhythmic breathing, the rise of her chest. To capture every detail of her sleeping face and throwing any awful scenario in back of his mind like when she'd wake, she would freak out finding someone obsessively watching her during sleep.

He'll just take his time.

He can wait for eternity until she wakes up.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

Review review?


	4. Chapter 4

Well yeah, Sasuke and the others are older than Hinata. Should I say at there early twenties. Understand that I cant let young teenagers to start the story as Mafia immediately because each one has a past that refined them to what they are now. I made them a bit older to be mature and justify there actions in furthering there personality. You'll just see.

Thank you for the reviews and comments. I really appreciate them.

And I would like to thank my BETA **_Serene-Aspiration723_**

Here is Chapter 4! enjoy reading

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Greetings

Sasuke didn't know how long he'd been laying besides her sleeping figure. Just observing her like it was a normal thing he did everyday. Though, he begged to differ, because he was sure he could watch her sleep the whole day without getting bored.

He didn't know what time it is, or how long he's been watching her and truth be told; he didn't really care at the moment. He was sure he had memorised every detail of her face. The way she curled to her side or the way she shift to get a comfortable position and curled more or the way her hand would squeeze his reminded him of a baby holding to something for dear life while sleeping.

He couldn't remember when he ever felt this peace, without worrying for every single minute that his life was in danger. To be a normal person at the moment and relish in tranquility. He led a life of danger and cruelty. A world were there is no peace or harmony, only the strong survived and the weak would be killed. Mercy was little to nothing. Were all could not afford to give or show emotion as a weakness, a mask was a skill that every one has and his was a perfect mask of ice cold malice.

Sasuke scowled, ruining his serene expression a while ago.

He had to stop his thoughts, the last thing he needed was to get attached to someone he met in an odd situation and an innocent little girl who knows nothing of the world's dark shadow. People may call him cold and cruel but he has dignity and honor, that is very uncommon to the other Factions, even to their ranks. He was saved and cared by a complete stranger and knew he was indebted to her. It was an unspoken rule to him and even to the other respected divisions. A debt that he will pay when needed. _'A life for a life'_ Madara once told him.

Sasuke wondered what happened to his team mates. They were also injured, but he trusted them to survive in every situation. They were separated intentionally, perhaps to capture or kill him. Either way when he gets back to Ame he will make sure to hunt those who did this.

He knew he had more important things to take care of, no time for staring at a little girl, who was obviously a lot younger than him. And just by looking at her, he couldn't comprehend how she carried him all the way to her house, with her petite body structure. Sasuke felt a pinch of guilt somewhere. He thought he would feel disgusted at the prospect of a weak girl helping him. But no, she was anything but weak, a determined and a kind soul, very rare to find.

He'd seen all kinds of people, good and bad, he was engaged in a world where mind games were a normal battle for him. He knew how people be deceitful in every situation and knew how to use them wrapped around his fingers. Manipulation was a weapon in all prospects.

A small groan was heard and as it cut through his thoughts. He concentrated on the sound and found it coming from the girl just beside him, who would continuously squeeze his hand gently in pulse.

She was emitting a weird little sound with a big almost stupid/adorable smile at her sleeping face. He couldn't help but raise an eye brow at her appearance, all scrunched up in delight, obviously dreaming of something good. Like a little girl lost in merry land.

* * *

><p>'<em>Cinnamon roll-chan is so cute'<em> Hinata thought while watching the cinnamon rolls play with each other, lined up in a circular pace and singing. She didn't know if she'd eat them because there her favorites, but there cuteness was begging her not to.

Her face was in awe as she watched them, and doing her best not to drool at the sight of her favorite dessert happily playing in front of her, bouncing with a 'punpu' cute little sound. Her face got more awe struck smile when they look her way and immediately went to surround her and continued singing. For her, it was paradise and started to sing with them.

Hinata was contented happily singing with all the cinnamon rolls but got worried when there appearance started to blurred. _'What's happening?' _was the last thing she thought before she woke up.

Her eye lids fluttered open, sleep still evident in her glassy pale eyes. Hinata close them again and sighed deeply, a bit disappointed that it was a dream. Completely unaware of dark eyes watching her the whole time.

She pouted a little and cuddled more to the warmth besides her unconsciously. She wondered how she got a warmer pillow in the early morning but didn't brag too much and just enjoyed the comfortable heat. The sheet that she was clutching the whole time was also warm but hard and soft at the same time. Her face creased to a frown feeling something very odd compared to when she wakes up in her normal mornings.

Hinata wanted to sleep more but school would be in few hours. She let out a small groan of protest and slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was blurred result from her long sleep and with a few more blinks found herself gazing through black orbs.

Her already huge eyes widen considerably and any little sleepiness in her quickly dissipated the moment she realize she was facing the already awake patient who was on her bed, with her. Black obsidian eyes stared through her without blinking or any emotion at all. Her eyes involuntarily ranked his face openly and the proximity was getting at her which caused her cheeks to turn a dangerous red. For the first time in her life she wished to faint this very moment from too much gawking and embarrassment. With her mouth open in surprised and face still red while the Uchiha just stared at her without any expression at all.

"Uu-uumm… I-I" the only thing she got out.

The sheet she was still holding was now clear to her. It was actully his hand and her body shook with too much embarrassment.

"Gha!" Hinata abruptly let go of his hand, too mortified of what's happening. Without thinking she swiftly sat, backing off to the edge and about to fall out of bed. She closed her eyes expecting the impact head first. But her body was promptly snatched with strength in her waist by a strong arm, which drew her to collide against a hard chest.

He felt pain coursed through his rib when she crashed to his chest which caused him to fall against the sheets, with her.

Hinata still has her eyes closed but quick to open them as she heard him grunt in pain. She realized she was literally pressuring his still healing body with her weight. Now that he was awake so was the pain.

She immediately got off him and noticed how he winced in pain. His bandages had loosened a bit. She got off the bed and muttered something along the lines of 'what to do, what to do' in a panic way. She rushed to the bathroom and back to the bedroom with medic supplies in hand. She crawled to his side and set the kit besides his laying form. She hesitated to touch him, now that he was awake she didn't know how to approach, unlike before he was out cold while she treated him.

"A-ano, please hold s-still and I'll put some m-medicine to lessen the pain O-okay" This was the first time she talked to him since that night and took care of him since then, she kind of felt strange now that he's awake.

He let go of his aching chest and hold still to sit enough for her to treat him. He gritted his teeth while she carefully removed his soiled bandages. She then picked a small balm to apply with gentle fingers carefully in concentration. Next she pulled on a clean roll of bandages and professionally sealed his chest.

"T-there" she whispered in relief, the day was just starting and she was close to having a heart attack.

Hinata surveyed him and assessed his condition. He was breathing hard but it was calming drastically, his eyes covered by his bangs concealed his whole face from her. It took a few seconds to finally get his breathing to regulate but his eyes were still covered.

Hinata was starting to worry, she didn't know how to proceed with the situation.

"Thank you" he said, sounding dry and raspy from not using his vocals in a long time.

There was a pregnant silence.

For the first time Hinata felt joyful from this whole panorama, it was utter anxious heart felt from the beginning. However, hearing some one with those two words made her feel worthy, to be necessitated and needed.

Sasuke lifted his head to look at her. Hinata blushed at his gaze feeling a bit conscious from his attention. She averted her eyes feeling suddenly embarrassed from something she didn't know and twirled her fingers nervously. Maybe it was his black eyes of endless darkness which held so much intensity.

"Hyuuga Hinata," She heard him said her name in a statement than a question.

So he remembered her, she lit up from the acknowledgement and felt something flutter in her stomach.

"U-uum hai,"

"How long-" He was cut off by the sound of his loud stomach, protesting and demanding for attention.

There was a silence and with Hinata's mind function in understanding of his hunger beam at this.

"I-I'll make breakfast now, Okay?" She didn't wait for a reply and quickly went to the kitchen with an amused smile, leaving a slight embarrassed Uchiha to his own accord.

She dashed to the kitchen grateful for the sudden interruption to gather her bearings. She tried to hide a small giggle from the sudden change of mood which lightened her feeling.

Hinata took out ingredients to start their breakfast, thinking that the morning wasn't that bad at all. With the rice still cooking and waiting for the bacon to cook, she went to the bathroom to clean herself up first.

She looked in horror at her appearance in the mirror, her blue ink hair going in all directions and she turned red in mortification. The disarrayed hair was understandable because she just had her sleep but the fact that she was conversing with him the whole time in her most horrible appearance wasn't a good thing to set a nice first impression to a newly awaken guest in her home. She lowered her gaze to see herself wearing her favorite pajamas design with cute puppies, definitely childish. She was all tired last late night and just put on her comfy pajamas after taking a bath and zombie walk to her bed room then crawl in the sheets, forgetting the injured comatose Sasuke just besides her.

She sighed heavily and reminded herself of her still cooking breakfast and that there's nothing else she could do about her mistake. After cleaning herself, she carried on to the kitchen and set the table for two. She smiled brightly at the sight of two plates and two glasses. She wasn't eating alone in meals, at least for a while.

Hinata heated some coffee for the both of them, then started on getting the perfectly cooked bacon and eggs from the pan to the table. Fifteen minutes before the rice to finished, she went to her room and saw Sasuke trying to stand up, she went to his side to help him walk.

"Do y-you need something?"

"Bathroom," he said in a whisper, with his throat still sore and dry.

Hinata understood and helped him to the bathroom. "I'll g-get you some clothes to c-change into," she stuttered out feeling a bit embarrassed. She started to scrammed her mind where to find clothes to fit him. She closed the door and went to her room to search for some unpacked boxes and pulled on some of her cousin's grew out clothes that he gave her, considering she liked wearing baggy and loosed clothing. She picked the biggest size she had and remind herself to go shopping after school for Sasuke to ware, but for now Neji's old clothes will do.

After leaving the clothes outside the bathroom, Hinata checked the rice and finished cooking it. Then she set the food on the table. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, congratulating herself in setting breakfast in a record time. She was still wearing pajamas and since Sasuke was still in the bathroom. She took the chance to change in her room into her school uniform. A white buttoned blouse with the school Logo 'Main Leaf East High School' at the breast pocket, a blue ribbon and a dark blue mini skirt that she grimaced because she was uncomfortable at the short length. She picked up her bag and went to check on Sasuke. She waited before the closed bathroom door to see if Sasuke needed help knowing he was still physically weak. It was a bit awkward waiting outside a bathroom door for a male to come out, and it was also uncomfortable. She thought and willed her self to stop a blush.

The door opened and the appearance of the mysterious black haired man now in clean clothes and a clean face combine with a good enough rest was too much for her eyes. He was wearing a button up shirt with a few unbutton, revealing a good amount of skin below his neck and tight Indigo slacks. It was obvious that Neji's grew out clothes were quite small in size the way they clang to his lean muscular body. He was handsome as hell. Hinata knew she was blushing so bad and the man in front of her just raised an eye brow at her gawking form. Hinata's blush turned to the next level.

"Is there something wrong?" His serious voice took her out of her gawking and she quickly shut her mouth. The morning was starting to aggravate her, she was blushing too much, more than usual. Hinata isn't the type to normally assimilate with males who are not related by blood to her.

"N-nothing… ummm…. B-breakfast is r-ready." She finally said, her stutter was getting worst and all that change in confidence that Ino said was thrown out of the window. She gulp deeply and tryed to calm down. She asked herself if too much blushing would be unhealthy, because right now she was about to faint from too much blood going to her head.

"Hn." His reply reminded her of Neji's eerie respond. Do all impassive people answer in that kind of way? She shrugged the question off and timidly went to his side.

Sasuke's moves were missteps clearly numb from lack of strength, nothing a good breakfast can't cure. She lended her shoulder to assist him into the kitchen, she can detect his hesitation apparent to her that he wasn't the kind to want help, but he accepted it anyways.

* * *

><p>Hinata tried not to stare, knowing it was a rude act during mealtime. Sasuke was eating so fast, she was sure he'd choke anytime soon. But she couldn't help but marvel at how he eats with swift grace at the same time. She promptly ignored it, he must not have eaten in days to break his indifference like this, good thing she cooked enough to satisfy a grown man.<p>

The breakfast ended with no conversation whatsoever, Hinata was used to silence during mealtime due to her many growing years within the Hyuuga household and can see that Sasuke didn't mind eitherbecause he was too busy satisfying his stomach.

Hinata cleaned up the table with a sense of glee at the fact that Sasuke ate everything she prepared.

She gathered the dishes into the sink and carryed on to wash them while humming quietly to herself. With the last dish in hand she continued in peace not noticing the looming shadow currently closing behind her.

The plate in hand almost slipped from her hand as two big hands placed themselves at either side of her on the sink. She could feel the heat he radiated onto her back. Her body stiffed and her mind in confusion, as someone was invading her personal space.

She could feel his warm breath, which tickled her ear through her hair and a pink dust made its way to her cheeks.

"We need to talk." His voice was smooth and deep, almost hypnotic now that his throat ache was gone, with less difficulty unlike before. There was something in his voice that sent chills up her spine. And her senses told her to run.

Hinata didn't move, still stoned in place not knowing what to do and almost forgetting that he was still a stranger. She may have cared for him while he was out cold but that didn't mean he'll trust her for her to get too comfortable with him.

People call her naïve and her cousin's words ringed in mind how 'too trusting' she was. Something she couldn't help.

Slowly, Hinata put the plate down in the sink, hesitantly turned around with her head down and gaze stuck on the floor. Her shoulder hunched downward almost expecting a blow. She felt like the child. Her father would always scold her, she knew she had changed a bit but still lost to a complete stranger.

Sasuke upon seeing this softened his cold expression. He reminded himself that he was talking to a little girl, a civilian, and the person who saved and took care of him, not his brother, not one of his men and definitely not his enemy. Her quivering form made him feel guilty. Bullying his savior wasn't his intention, especially after she feed him a warm meal. He was just too used in conversing with his mask of coldness on. He for all time talk in form of interrogation it was a mannerism he has since childhood and the last thing he wanted was to scare her to death.

This was a new environment for him. He wasn't in Ame but in Konoha, known for its Clan Faction in the Mafia. They maintained peace and order unlike in other countries and very protective of there territory and its citizens. It was the reason why Itachi held them in high esteem.

Hinata felt a nudge under her chin that lifted her head and now eye to eye with a pair of endless black orbs. Her huge watery eyes and quivering lips gave a stab right to his chest, faulting him self at almost making her cry. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Her eyes searched his as if peering right to his soul and gave him a small smile with pink dust in her cheeks which lessened his little guilt. "I gave you my word and will never hurt you or have any bad intention." Words were law to him, promises and oath were never broken, a silent code to any Uchihas.

"I know you have tons of questions, something I cannot provide you. Even after you've saved my life and now taking care of me," he said in an equally slow pace to make sure she understood the meaning and how serious this is.

"You can say I'm a dangerous person. You don't need to trust me and I'm not asking you to." He gave her a sharp look that sent chill down her spine. Hinata's breath hitched, she already considered the possibilities but didn't entertain them at most. She could perceive the forewarning in his words.

"For now, I can't tell you who I really am. It's also for your own good to not know anything. My name itself can get things complicated if any one knew." He has to choose his words without scaring her enough to hide things in the shadow, to not mix her up in his mess but owed her too much to not warn her. It was a dangerous, he knew. "But I owe you my life and enough that I let you know my name."

"Again thank you for saving me," his voices softened in the end. The sincerity of gratitude was palpable in his voice, something that Sasuke rarely says and could never show to others. At this point he knew his mask was cracking bit by bit and all because of the little Hyuuga.

Sasuke observed her, expected her to be intimidated or to be at least wary of him but she didn't. She looked him to the eyes with same determination he saw nights ago. Sasuke had to remind himself, she might be fragile in appearance but very strong in will.

He let go of her chin and backed away to give her space while maintaining to stand in difficulty.

Hinata noticed his posture and put an arm around his waist to help him stand.

He may be a complete stranger a few nights ago but that little minute talk was enough for her to trust him without knowing him entirely.

People may call her naïve and Neji call her too trusting, but the sincerity of a person was enough for her.

* * *

><p>You like it?<p>

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

thank you for the last reviews!

r ^^

Enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Side view

The waves calm and dim like sea of darkness, deep in endless cold night. The cold wind which rushed through the night threatened to disturb the calm waters with its havoc breeze. Ships floating above the dark sea mingle with other ships of great sizes, shook each time a dangerous wind would pass. Shadows within the night loomed in horror of abandonment from buildings and ships of the harbor.

"_Pincer, are you in position?" _

"This is Pincer position on standby" He replied through the earpiece attached to his collar and with a binocular, peered from the top building across to the lone ship separate from the others where dark figures restless inside. "Target sighted ready in command"

"_Hold in position until Fang and the others infiltrate inside and give the signal" _said the voice from the ear piece

"Roger that" He laid in his stomach at the floor of the rooftop with a sniper in hand ready to shoot right at signal. He adjusted his black glasses in place that reflects the moon's light. With his point finger held up to trigger the weapon. His clothes mostly in black for easier camouflage, as a part of the night's shadow, waiting in patient until the others get inside for a signal.

"_Target has move. Infiltrate success. Our goal is to capture the target at any means. Shot anyone who'll try to escape"_

"Understood"

Not sooner than later, gun shots were heard echoed through the night of hunt. Screams of death as there last breath, furiously emphasized the silence of the hours of darkness.

He peeked to the scope bulls' eye of his sniper alert for any random movements. His finger hanged in anticipation of blood that would come like a passing ghost.

"There"

_**Shoot**_

"one"

_**Shoot**_

"two"

_**Shoot**_

"three"

As the hunt continues

"_The target is captured and the package is secured. All of you return to point B" _the buzzing voice commanded in finalization.

"Good job tonight. The police will come in thirty minutes, get ready to depart." A lazy voice said to as they sat in an L3 vehicle driving away from the port.

"Fang your shoulder is bleeding" the man with the black shades said to his comrade with his monotone voice as he sat opposite to the other.

"Nah, it's just a scratch I'll let the medic take care of it later." Waving away his statement

"You've been care less again"

"Come on Shino, lighten up. The operation was a success that's all that matters"

He shook his head at his friend's easy manner

"May I remind you that your eagerness is getting ahead of your performance Kiba."

"What can I say action is my middle name. And beside I don't see you hand to hand in combat other than waiting in a far root top snipping your kill, not much of a trill." He gave chuckle humoring his silent friend in return.

Shino turn to the commandant of the group who was busy tying in a laptop. The sound of the engine prospered while waiting for his attention.

"We secured five containers with more than fifty packs of cocaine in each. This would cost a great deal to the balance within the Black market" he said with out looking up to them or stopping from his typing.

"I'll give the Boss a report tomorrow" he finished and shut the laptop all together.

"You mean later" Kiba smirked and gestured to the window.

He looked at the window and gave an annoy scrawl at the rising sun and looked at his watch.

"Troublesome my work starts is in few hours"

* * *

><p>The morning in Konoha was beautiful, with its clear blue sky and puffy white clouds. The sun, with its warm summer climate was what Konoha is known for and with its peaceful sceneries to indulge foreign visitors.<p>

The birds chirp in delight souring through the sky while others land at the park to eat treats given by different people. Children play at the park together with there family peacefully fortifying the beautiful morning.

Hinata took her time walking down the street to the crowded side of the city. Sky scrapper high up in the sky loomed above the citizens of Konoha as they speed to work, school and to different destinations.

Different vendors and establishment ready to do business, welcoming customers with morning greetings and warm smile. She could smell the deliciously new baked bread from a bakery, the aroma of coffee lingered from open coffee shop and other type of food served from the sides as she pass by.

At this point of the city, here the streets were much busy the whole time, be it morning or night.

She walked faster when the mob of strangers would change there current speed. Cars would pass the road and stop for any red lights and Hinata continued with the crowd. She peeked at her lavender phone with its cinnamon keychain dangling at the bottom. Looking at the time…

She had to hurry to catch the train so to arrive early to school. She sped up and straight to subway station.

* * *

><p>Apparently the whole station was a lot crowded than she thought.<p>

Hinata took a deep breath readied herself to invade the fortress of people.

She wove her way through the huge swarm of populace as they go to there own ways.

Unfortunately, Hinata was unintentionally being pushed further from her train.

Who ever thought that subway station can be a challenge in the mornings?

One disadvantages of leaving the Hyuuga family, which also means saying goodbye from her previous lifestyle, no expensive car with personal driver for transportation to school and fro. But she was getting used to the routine although didn't mean it was easy. She knew the consequences for her asked freedom so she wasn't in place to complain.

Nonetheless, she really didn't want to be late, not something she wanted to taint her good attendance record, free from tardiness.

After minutes of struggle of endless push, she almost cheered at the sight of the electronic door that was about to close. _'Oh no'_

By means of determination to get on the train in time, remembering the lessons during childhood with Hanabi and Neji, her instinct took over.

With flexibility and agility her small petite body could have, Hinata easily swiftly slip through the currently closing door landing in a sharp roll inside the train. Kneeled in one knee and both hand palmed to the floor with the exact snap of the door behind her. Her head bowed in relief before she smiled with closed eyes at her small accomplishment. Not noticing the people inside the train stop at there tracks to look at her due to her mini show.

There was a pregnant silence before clapping was heard. Hinata's head snapped at the sudden sound now noticing the attention she had attracted, some giving her admiration smile because of her acrobat skill. She immediately stood straight with a red beat face down to her neck. She gave the crowd a nervous shaky smile and rubbed the back of her head then ducked her head too mortified to faint on the spot.

She proceeded to dust her skirt and move to the side. She took one of the loop handle as the train moved. Hinata took deep breathes to calm her beating heart from the sudden rush of adrenalin and familiar heat now retreating from her face.

Hinata faced the window giving view of the clear sky and endless buildings. Its figures blurred in her vision with the speed of the running train. As the crowded train moved she shifted into her feet, she gazed to the window almost hypnotic and getting caught to her own little world.

Her thoughts were filled with the events pertaining the Uchiha resting at her apartment. He still needed rest and enough time for his wounds to close. His words ringing against her head, she knew the warning he just gave her this morning. He hinted the possible danger following him.

Just thinking of those unknown things made her shiver but she wouldn't back down. It was too late. She knew the chances. The night she made her resolve to save him finalized it.

But one thing for sure, he wouldn't hurt her or cause any harm. She saw it in his eyes and knew that he let her read him even in just a few moments then immediately return his mask. Hinata grew up with a strict and complex family wearing mask. She may be bad in hiding emotions but new a mask when she sees one.

Hinata inhaled deeply, she was confused how her life turned in unexpected ways. Perhaps fate was testing her, but her test sure at the highest level.

* * *

><p>Hinata concentrate in her notes while eating lunch with Ino, who was busy talking about gossip that goes around the school. They sat under a huge tree located at the back of the school building, enjoying the cool shade that it offers.<p>

"Hina are you even listening?" the blond gave a pout of disapproval at her friend's direction.

"Gomen Ino-chan, It's just that-"Ino held a hand to stop her words with a scowl itch up her face.

"You need a little break, it wouldn't hurt you know. Just think of it as a reward for yourself besides isn't it enough that you're at the top of the class already."

"But I have to make sure my grades won't suffer"

"No buts. The last thing you need is to over exhaust yourself and get sick. Your doing great Hina, take it easy okay." Ino gave a comforting smile to make her friend know how proud she was.

Hinata sighed in defeat, she never did won in any argument they had. Ino was just looking out for her betterment and she was right, she has to take care of her self more.

"Okay, Ino-chan" Hinata then closed her notes and proceed on eating while listening at Ino's vigorous stories in general.

After a few minutes the bell rang signaling lunch was over and both went back to the classroom.

Hinata yawned as she sat near the window while trying to understand Kurenai sensei's discussion about geometry. Try as she would, her eyes were getting heavy each minute passed. She shook her head to get the sleepiness off.

Looks like Ino got it precise about taking it easy, she just hope the day would end without much problem. Scribbling a few more notes before the class ended, Hinata stretched her arms above her table and yawn again.

"Hina, you alright?" Ino said in concern just sitting right next to her.

Hinata mumble something but muffled with her head buried in her cross arms atop the desk. She sat straight and faced her friend.

"I'm fine Ino, I just feel s-sleepy that's all"

Ino gave her an analytical look, obviously observing with a face that said I told you so look.

"Do you want to skip P.E and take a nap in one of the beds in the infirmary?"

"N-no, there's no need to, I'm really fine and I d-don't want to skip even in P.E" She gave her friend a tired smile to assure her nerves.

Ino gave a serious look contemplating the hyuuga's answer. "Okay, but just say if you feel any different. I don't want you to get sick or else I'll call Anko then tell her that you're not feeling well and couldn't go to work."

Hinata opened her mouth prepare for a protest but closed it after.

"O-okay" she finally replied

"Good, now lets go before were late"

'_Three more laps'_

Hinata said to herself ignoring her fatigued body demanding for some rest and sleep. Her legs was close in giving out and her eyes would unfocused every now and then. She was feeling really tied.

Misaki sensei, there teacher in P.E. said to finish six laps. It was only warm up to adopt there body for the next activities, but she wouldn't last at this point if this goes on.

"Hina, I think you need a break. You don't look good" Ino slowed down besides her as they were left behind the group.

Hinata gave a tired nod. Her breathing was shallow and labored from running. She slowed down a little trying to catch her breath. Her forehead and neck drip in sweat which damped her shirt

Ino continued her slow pace to there sensei's direction.

"Let me just inform Misaki sensei then I'll escort you to the locker ro-" The blond's stop speaking from a sudden thud sound. Her head snapped to look behind and saw her indigo haired friend laying in the middle of the track filed.

"Hinata!" She quickly run to Hinata's side while classmates and there sensei rushed to them after hearing Ino's yell.

Hinata tried to open her eyes while the blond shook her furiously with worry. Her vision was swimming and begging to close. Ino's voice were getting low at a point were she couldn't hear her. Soon her whole vision dimed and the last thing she saw was the color yellow and blue before unconsciousness took her completely.

* * *

><p>Nara Shikamaru lay in the grass field with a book over his face with his eyes closed in peace of mind. Afternoon was his favorite part of the day. Were clouds grown prominent in the clear blue sky which made the atmosphere a good day to take a nap. All in all it wasn't a bad day except that he has an infuriate appointment. His relaxed face turned to a scrawl just thinking of were that appointment would go. He took the book off his face giving him a clear view of a familiar sky he watched since childhood. He envy the clouds for there disposition, so peaceful and tranquil with no worry whatsoever, how he wish life would be a little less troublesome. However, considering the circumstances in Konoha he knew he has no time to dandy around, as much as he wanted to priority goes first. He gave a good yawn as he sits up while murmuring something 'troublesome' between the lines.<p>

He closed the small book with a snap as he stood up, took a peek at the cover of the book, gazing at the unfamiliar title and gave a shrug. He didn't even know the book. He just took it from the library as an instrument to block the light from his closed eyes when he sleeps. He dust his black pants to shrug off the some leaves and grass that stuck his clothes, making sure that he looked presentable enough to return to his so called **work**.

Shikamaru pulled up his shirt sleeves to peek at his wrist watch, "Time for work again". He mattered with his lazy voice. His afternoon break was over and needed to go back. He took his time walking away from the grass field to his car. Sitting in the diver sit and start the car ready to go. He drove to the direction of his work place where he will also meet the blond for the appointment to discuss some serious matters at hand. His eye brow would twitch just imagining the critical outlook of things, now thinking that maybe it would be better if he let Kiba do it instead. But after his last talk to him, he was sure Kiba is having a hectic time, possibly days before he can talk to him again.

How troublesome he thought again, perhaps he would visit Choji's restaurant so to invite for a game of shogi afterwards.

* * *

><p>Her eye lids flutter to consciousness, erasing any fogginess that screened her vision. She first so Ino who was teary face and worry expression. The first thing she recognized was her light yellow hair and brimming baby blue eyes.<p>

"Hina, are you alright. You almost gave me a heart attack back there" The blond exhale in relief simultaneous as her shoulder hunched.

Hinata slowly sat up. Recognizing the room as the infirmary with beds in white sheets and white curtains as divider pulled to the side considering she was the only patient occupying one of the beds, and then looked back at Ino.

"I'm fine now Ino. What time is it? w-what about class?" She questioned in a solemn voice knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

"That's the last thing you should concern about. Class was over thirty minutes ago" A scrawl forming in her face but after seeing her friend's defeated expression she quickly added.

"Don't worry! I informed the teachers about your condition and copy the lectures for you" she said in an assurance tone, making Hinata feel a bit better but still sad that she missed a few class.

"The Doctor just left, she said you faint due to lack of sleep and exhaustion nothing too serious." Ino exhaled deeply with close eyes and open them to give Hinata a scolding look.

"Hina I'm concern about you, please don't push yourself too hard, just take it easy. Oh while you're sleeping I called Anko and told her what happened, so you can take the whole night to rest."

Hinata looked down feeling remorse for her self, clutching the white blanket at her lap and willing herself not to cry. She knew that something like this could happen; doing work at late night and school classes in interval was tiring.

She felt a hand at her shoulder and looked up.

"Hey, everything will be fine. You're just adjusting and only at your third week since you started for part time job. Even I got it hard at first, you'll get used to it. You just have to take care of your health more okay" Ino said in a soft voice like she was soothing a child.

"Y-you right. I'll keep that in mind. I shouldn't let something like this get me down." She shook her head to get rid of any sign of depression and smile at her companion.

"Thank you Ino-chan"

"No problem. Now," The blond took two school bags resting at the table near the doctor's desk and gave Hinata hers.

The blond's eyes lit up suddenly.

Hinata took her bag and detected Ino's sudden reaction while she got to her feet and proceed to make the bed.

"Is there something wrong Ino-chan?" She puffs the pillow lastly and faced the blond, who had a devilish glint in her eyes.

"U-ummm"

She knew that expression everywhere, something Ino do when she's thrill with which mostly happens when she would talk about hot boys and some parts.

"I totally forgot to inform something since you passed out" Ino smirk at her friends confused look.

"Guess who carried you here at the Infirmary?"

Now that she thought about it she hope she didn't cause bother too much, surely it wasn't Ino or Misuki sensei and definitely not one of her classmates, that would be kind of heavy for them she wasn't exactly slim like Ino.

Ino rolled her eyes seeing the indigo head's inner battle and decided to give in to save her the trouble. She crossed her arm in front of her and smiled.

"It was our School Head Master. He was in the middle of observing the school area when he stumbled over the track field and notice the commotion." And Ino smiled wider with mirth.

"And he immediately carried you to the Infirmary. Isn't he gallant!" She squealed in the end, with admiration in her eyes not noticing that Hinata was gaping like fish out of water in red skin.

"W-wwhat" She stuttered out.

"You heard me he's a gentleman, not to mention that he's really handsome" still had the delightful starry expression at her face.

"And Hina, he said he wanted to talk to you when you wake up, so you better hurry and see our mysterious Head Master in his office" She almost laugh at Hinat's blanched look, mouth gaping, ready to faint and instantly reached for her shoulder.

"Oh no you don't, you're not going to faint on me, not now. This is a chance; the head Master is rarely at school and only for observation, like once a month or something"

"W-why does he want to speak with me?" she asked in a small voice a bit confused.

The blond shrugged. "Not sure, may be he was worried about one of his students fainting in his school" she just said not really knowing.

Hinata sighed

"Okay then lets go"

They head out of the Infirmary and said goodbyes before part in separate ways not before Ino said something about 'give me the details tomorrow'.

Hinata walk along the empty corridors passed the lockers to where she knew the Head Master's office located. Her face dreading of what they would talk about, surely her fainting wasn't much of an issue. Or maybe he was just worried like Ino said. Whatever it was she felt something bubbled in nervousness and excitement?

It was true that there Head Master is a mysterious person and rarely shows to school and only for a few hours for observation.

Shizune, the school assistant usually do the work around, a kind and patient person who Hinata likes a lot. Only few students had seen the Head Master and said he was a bit young for his position. The position was passed at the early age after the last Head Master, which made the students curious of the mystery person. She didn't blame Ino for her enthusiasm about this meeting.

Hinata looked up as she ended her thoughts now standing at the familiar door where Shizune's office is and also the head Master's.

With a careful knock and reply of _'come in' _within Hinata entered.

"Ah, Hinata-san How are doing? You gave us a scare back there?"

Shizune stood up with a smile as she greeted the Hyuuga. Her voice gave Hinata assurance which calmed her jumping nerves.

"I'm fine now thank you. U-um Ino-chan said that the Head Master wanted to see me?" she asked timidly

"Yes, He's in the office go ahead." Shizune gestured the door at the end of the room connected to the Head Master's office.

Hinata glanced at the door and hesitantly walk forward. Shizune noticing the girl's movement smile at this.

"Hinata-san," as she got the attention of the Indigo head. "This must be your first time meeting the Head Master but rest assure that he's a kind person, he won't eat you so calm down" she ended with a playful giggle.

With a smile and nod Hinata continued.

With careful steps and stopped in front of a wooden double door that loomed over her in great height. Hinata put a hand around the door knob then twist with a click. She leaned to the door as she entered inside head first as if taking a peek in a forbidden room.

The first thing she noticed was the shook blond hair leaning against an elegant mahogany desk befit for the person in position. However, she couldn't see his face due to his head bend over paper works, with a click sound of shut door behind her which got his awareness and slowly lift his head giving her his complete attention.

Blue eyes meet up lavender ones.

Her breath hitched and kept her will not to gape much but couldn't help it. His blue eyes were unlike Ino's baby blue, his is azure as the blue sky.

Beautiful

Ino wasn't kidding; he was handsome and far too young to be a Head Master like the rumors said. Not to mention the lines in each cheek -must be birth marks- and hair defying gravity gave him a boyish look.

Then he offered Hinata a huge smile which the latter was taken aback. That smile sent her pulse to somersault and sure enough a blush crawled up her cheeks.

They just kept looking at each other. The blond assessed the other while the indigo head just stare, still struggling to drop the blood down her head.

"Hello there, you must be Hyuuga Hinata" It was said in a statement and Hinata just nodded dumbly too afraid to stutter out if she dared to.

Her mind wheeled fast to process everything. She couldn't believe that this very person was the one who carried her just like one of those knights in fairy tales she once read to Hanabi.

Her eyes blink a few times. A flashback of blur passed her eyes as she register the yellow and blue color she last saw before everything went black. It wasn't Ino's light blond hair and baby blue eyes but the Head Master's sunny blond hair and azure eyes.

"Oh where's my manners. My name is Namikaze Naruto Head Master of the school. It's a pleasure to see you gain Hinata-chan" He ended with a smile.

The affection he attached to her name surprised Hinata and the girl wasn't sure if she heard him right

'_again'?_

He saw her surprised face but expected it nonetheless.

"A-ano, what do you mean?" She had a confuse look that made her eyes look bigger. Did she hit her head hard to the ground when she passed out or was she still exhausted? Was her mind playing tricks to her?

Hinata decided to take Ino's advice at heart. Really, she needed rest for peace of mind if she wanted to keep up with life turning in different direction. Questioning her sanity at best, reprimand her self to take it easy without losing track.

He rubbed the back of his head which reminded Hinata of a naughty boy.

"Quite disappointing that you don't even remember me anymore" Seeing the confused girl he elaborate more.

"Actually we met a few times when you were barely a three while I was just a boy. My father and yours where business partners and friends back then, so I'm not surprise that you don't remember me. I hope you don't mind I addressed you as Hinata-chan, it's what I usually call you during those days"

She wasn't sure if be surprise to discover having a childhood acquaintance in the past. Or the fact that the so called childhood acquaintance is currently the Head master of her school.

This day couldn't be full of surprises.

"Pardon me, b-but why didn't my father ever mention about a friend?" Without thinking, she blurted out and quickly snapped her mouth knowing it came out quite rude. She immediately readied an apology.

The Namikage sounded a bit familiar but wasn't sure. Her memory was a little foggy since her mother's death but the thing that made her wonder is why she couldn't remember her father mentioning about a previous business partner especially a friend at that.

She was the ex-heiress, once grove to take over the Hyuuga Company in the Future. She received lessons in business including politics, especially known companies and most investors around Fire country. Since Konoha is its largest city where economy is at large, her father thought her of all the organizations in the society how big or small they are. But unfortunately she had mistaken.

"Gomen Head Mas- " Her apology was cut short with an 'epped' which she squeak out in surprise. She was too caught up in her mind that she didn't notice her surroundings. The blond now in front of her loomed over her small figure. '_He's fast'_

She looked up to him feeling small. May be he's angry at her imprudent behavior. She just got carried away, forgetting that this person was still the Head Master.

She saw his big hand about to descend over her and Hinata immediately closed her eyes as if expecting a hit.

But instead felt a gentle touch engulfing her top head before ruffling it a bit, when she opened her eyes his face was currently leveled to her.

She tried not to blush at the proximity, his blue eyes fairly mesmerizing and an amused grin he presented. Hinata concluded that the Head Master was an affectionate person that likes to touch in showing his feelings enough to invade personal space. She was thankful she didn't faint at this point. It was an improvement in her part.

Hinata looked at him with her huge round lavender eyes which remind him of a small little girl he used to play around and always attached to his pant leg while the adults talk. Her little squeak a while ago gave out the little Hinata-chan who always hides behind her father in the past during every business meeting.

He couldn't help but smile like a goof ball while watching the said girl under his hand all flushed and elfin. Naruto ruffled her hair again playfully and neared his face to her more which caused Hinata to turn red.

The blond laugh amusedly before patting her gently like a little girl he recalled.

"You're still shy as I remember and I missed it. It's good to see you again Hinata-chan" He removed his hand to give her space back leaving a slightly mused and a bit messy indigo hair.

"Head Maste-"

"You don't have to call me by my title where still friends right? Unless of course you don't want to" He pouted with a sad face.

"O-of course not!" She quickly said not wanting to misunderstand. Who would have thought that an adult in high position would act like a child?

It was a refreshing though, it's been long since she felt giddy inside and dare she say glad of how things turn out. His actions warrant kindness in return like a magnet of attraction. With his angelic feature and serene smile can make her feel at peace.

" Your still the Head Master and calling you by name would be rude" peering up to him to see again his pouting expression. And she tried not to giggle.

" But I'll try to" Hinata tried to smile that came out nervously then look at him and sudden remember something important.

"N-naruto, umm thank you for carrying me to the Infirmary, I hope I didn't impose much" she bow in gratitude and respect.

"Not at all, I'm actually glad it was me who immediately help you. It was an opening for our reunion. I'm quite busy running my Father's company to be always at school. It's a good thing Shizune-nee san is here to help and inform me of everything. I took this position since my aunt retired and because she didn't have any other relatives to entrust her seat. So I took over the position of the Head Master." His positive tone sending admiration down her skin

Hinata nodded in understanding, which explained the situation. She was awed not only by his positive attitude but also being astute in everything he does. She looked up to him in a new light and wished to have his confidence. But knew she still has a long way to go.

"Isnt it hard? I mean what you do.. "Her curiosity and admiration made her brave to ask. Running a company can be hard, the lessons she undergone was evidence to that. Something her father dimmed her dissatisfaction.

For a second there, she was certain his face darken but disappeared as quickly as it appeared. In place by a solemn smile which made him look wiser.

The flash of Sasuke's face came out of mind.

Did she saw him right? Was he wearing a mask like the Uchiha? She wasn't sure and this was new to her.

Reading emotions were hard and very calculative, depends on a person's personality and complex behavior.

Sasuke's mask was blank and at times cold but she haven't interact with him long to know well but she could guess.

Is Naruto's mask optimism and cheerfulness? Hinata was a bit confused but can conclude that most of his actions were true save for he part where she caught him off guard..

She was used to the Hyuugas stoic mask and it gave a good overview of Sasuke's intricate visor like Neji and his father. But a person with a mask of bright masquerade was a first to her.

Naruto as if sensing her unconscious frustration put a hand by her shoulder which caused Hinata back to the present.

"G-omen" she uneasily smile being caught in such a state.

"Are you alright? You did passed out hours ago, you know" His brow scrunched to a worried frown.

Hinata was about to reply when she saw the clock at the wall and immediately concerned over her.

"Oh no it's already late" The sun was about to set in just an hour as she glance though the window behind the blond. She forgot that she has a patient at home that needed tending to. It was like a priority that engulfed her senses.

"A-ano I have to go" she felt a bit sad to be leaving already and hope to have a next chance to talk to him again.

"Yeah, It's late and you better get going before it gets dark" Naruto said as he took a peek at his wrist watch then looked at the girl with a smile.

"But if there's a chance that I'm not busy. It would be nice to have a friendly chat to catch up in the past"

"Of course and thank you for everything" She bowed again before standing straight with a grateful smile in reply.

She tightened her hold to her school bag and turned around for the door. Upon reaching or the knob she stopped mid air noting that the knob was already turning.

The door opened and Hinata lifted her gaze and firstly saw a hand, obviously a male then up to a see a lazy face with a slight frown which mirrored hers. Black eyes with the same laziness and black hair gathered in a ponytail that spikes against gravity.

"Ah, Shikamaru you're here"

It was the blond's voice that interrupted there staring magnitude.

The man named Shikamaru frowned more. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I can come back later"

"N-no, I was about to go any ways. Please stay" Hinata waved both her hands franticly in front of her embarrass face.

Hinata looked at him carefully. He was tall and probably at the same age as the Head Master with a presence that gave impression of laziness.

"Wait, Hinata-chan don't you recognize your school Guidance Counselor?" The Head Master looked at the Hyuuga then to the Nara in curiosity, more to the Naruto who looked away as if he didn't hear the question.

"I didn't know. I actually never saw the Guidance Counselor before ummmm." She stared at Nara's face committing in memory his features for next time so she could recognize him immediately.

"It's not your fault. I don't roam around the school much and mostly stay at the office unless break time." He shrugged in answer then put his fingers to cup his chin in a thinking pause.

"Besides, you're not a law breaker who needed detention as l never seen you in my office."

"My name's Nara Shikamaru one of then School's Guidance Counselor nice to meet you" He offered a hand and the Hyuuga took it in return.

"Hyuuga Hinata, first year nice to meet you too" and offered smile as the other nodded.

She peered to Naruto then to Shikamaru.

"A-ano better leave now excuse me" Hinata turned around and bow to the Head Master once again then to Shikamaru before walking out of the door passing the lazy bum.

The Guidance Counselor looked at the door where Hinata exited before completely facing the blond with a raised eye bow.

"I didn't know you were having a reunion with a Hyuuga all this time"

Naruto walk around behind to his desk as he gives a reply

"Just today something happened while I was in the middle of observing and besides it wouldn't hurt to interact with her now. After all she's out of the Hyuuga's wing."

Shikamaru squinted his eyes giving the blond a hard look.

"Naruto"

He said his name in caution tone with a heavy meaning

The blond glared back

"Do not warn me. I know what I'm doing" he said with an equal seriousness.

The Nara sighed at the situation. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would association with the Hyuuga girl he cared so much.

"It's a puzzle how Hiashi let her be by her own and here I'm thinking that he's getting soft."

"I doubt that, he's a strict man first and for most. He must have a good reason" Shikamaru mattered with an uncaring tone.

"But a little bit of freedom will be good for her and a good start too"

The Head Master took a few papers at hand and scans the content. His tone back to its normalcy as if there little argument never occur.

"How is she, Hinata-chan's performance at school?" the blond looked up with his enthusiasm attitude and grin to the other occupant of the room.

"Good, quite popular with the faculty. Good grades, perfect manners and perfect attendance and a recognized family though nobody knew she's been independent except her best friend a Yamanaka."

Naruto nod indicating that he continued.

Shikamaru paused a minute as if contemplating something before continuing for the curious blond.

"The girl is currently doing a part time job" he put his hands to his pocket. Readying his eardrums from the upcoming shrill.

"That's good working on her own is a big step. Where does she work?" Naruto continued signing some document giving the Nara his divided attention.

Shikamaru shifted in his feet before he proceeded.

"Well, from what our resource said, she works in shift late night at a bar"

"What!"

Shikamaru cringed at the loud voice he knew that he'd over react when it pertains to a certain Hyuuga girl's well being.

"And you didn't tell me this more early because" the Blond scowl, h didn't like not being inform of things he consider as important.

"Because you're very busy and were away with Sarutobi-sama. You don't need distraction especially in everything that is happening" Shikamaru said back

Naruto sigh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata's face itched in attentiveness, wondering if she should buy the blue one or black one for Sasuke. She shifted her school bag in her shoulder and focused to the two item shirt in hand.

"This is hard" she muttered to her self

She definitely didn't like shopping neither for herself nor for others, specially shopping cloths for a male. She was lucky the department store for men were in sale. Less expense considering that the money she saving was kept in tight budget plan.

"Miss, May I help you?"

A sales lady approached her and asked if she needed assistance, with a sweet smile bestow for customers like her.

"Thank you but I think I can handle it" she wave the offered help politely. She wouldn't let such a simple task as shopping to strain her. Besides she knew her guess wasn't the type to give much thought of what kind of clothes she would give, and she wasn't bad in choosing either.

She lined up to the counter with few garments in hand. Hinata handed the clothed and the cashier scan the price through the bar code.

"How sweet doing shopping for your boyfriend?" the cashier said appraising Hinata a sweet grin.

"N-no, just a friend" her face was red by the innocent statement and tried to block the image of the handsome Uchiha.

"Oh no need to be shy dear" The lady stacked her items inside a paper bag and handed it to the red face girl.

"Here you go"

"T-thank you"

**.**

**.**

**.**

He scratched the pen across the paper works that needed to be finish. It would be very busy within the school for the next couple of weeks as the school festival is nearing.

"How was everything last night?" he asked the Nara

"The operation went well and was success to capture the target. I've let Ibiki interrogate him so it wouldn't take long to know who he works for. The package we found contained exactly as our informant said, about the package readied to be deliver and sold at the Black Market which would cost Billions. I already sent a report to Sarutobi-sama concluding what happened" His voice was even as if speaking in a memorized script with all idleness disappeared.

Naruto nodded again arranging the finished work for the end of the day as he listened to the Nara's report.

"Police didn't notice a thing, we made sure to clean up and leave nothing misplaced"

"Good, any loss?"

"No loss to our side" Shikamaru smirked. He was the best strategist in position giving closed to perfect game plan.

"Though a few injured, more exactly Kiba being over thrilled again"

"I'm not surprised just be sure to get him a leash next time or he wouldn't be lucky second time around" The blond gave a laugh at the Inuzuka's wild side antics.

"I want a latest account next week for the progress" the blond said, changed in a serious face, all matters in stern case.

"Sure thing"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata set a fast pace home delight to prepare a good diner. It had been long since she cooked for some one else and trilled to get a start ahead.

"What should I cook for diner?" she said trying to decide which menu would suit her guest's taste and settled for a chicken casserole.

She looked up the sky to notice the orange and red stick that painted the sky. The sun was starting to set and should better hurry before it gets dark.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto stuck the last batch of papers and put it at the side of his desk.

"By the way how is our 'guest' doing?"

The atmosphere in the room changed in a heavy stance as the two remained silent for a while. Naruto laced his fingers together as he leaned in the desk waiting for an answer.

"He's healing well enough, though still unconscious. He lost too much blood but lucky him the patrolling police at the boarder saw him and immediately rushed him to the hospital."

"I've reed the report. His not from here but one of our men confirmed that his feature was familiar enough as one of the Ame's ranks"

"Yes, since then we took custody of him from the authority. We're just waiting for him to wake up to know what he was doing being so near at our territory"

Nauto stood up and faced the window behind the desk as he observed the sun about to set. The orange and red rays seeped thought the window high lightened his already sunny hair.

"If it's true that he is from Ame's elite division. Then it wouldn't be long before they come here to retrieve one of there own. But by then" he turned around to face Shikamaru

"Find everything about him, his intention and if he wasn't alone at that time. It would be dangerous if one of them has already entered Konoha. I don't want any fault as to this. We don't want to take any chances. Am I clear?"

"Yes Boss"

* * *

><p>Hinata opened the door and peered inside, it was dark with out any lights on. She walked to where the switch would be but hadn't taken few steps before some one grabbed and pinned her to the wall.<p>

She whimpered by the force and was face to face with the dark Uchiha, apparently who was also surprised as he recognized her face through the dark with only the light from the window to see.

"Your footsteps were surprisingly light. I thought it was a trespasser….gomen" Sasuke sighed as he released the flustered girl and turned on the lights.

"Umm that's fine you just surprised me"

"Hn"

Sasuke run a hand through his black hair.

He eyed the Hyuuga, who fidgeted under his gaze.

"By the way, welcome back"

It took Hinata seconds before she could reply. For the first time she felt glad of being home with someone to greet her and couldn't help but smile widely.

"Hai, I'm home"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked it<p>

A bit longer than my usual but its an introduction of the environment around Hinata.

Sasuke will have a scene in the next chapter

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Shesh! took me forever to log in

Well here is Chapter 6 enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Commencement

Hinata was at ease at how things went on their own ways. School activities had been busy these past few days as there class mugged for ideas for the school festival. It was fun how brainstorming can drive the class for the battle of what idea should be projected. At work, tiring as ever but had adapt quite quickly in late swift of duties with minimal to no mistakes compare to her first week. Anko even praised her for the efficiency on how she handles drinks and customers within the busy work schedule.

At home, a bit tired from the day she then prepare healthy meals especially for Sasuke. The still healing Uchiha that gave her a sense of responsibility in nurse him back to health. His existence made her less lonely every time she gets home. With his aura of steadiness of intimidation but not uncomfortable reminded her of Neji's impassiveness. Even in great pain he seems to disregard it and opt to not show unnecessary emotions and kept a blank face at most.

At first, there interaction was somehow awkward and Hinata knew she had to do something about it. She worked her courage to talk a few light topics but mostly about herself. If she were to see him every day and care for him she had to be the one to do the first move and interact without looking like an annoying girl wanting for his unwanted attention, while Sasuke would just listen to her with a content expression and would give in a few opinion and comments here and there. There wasn't much to talk about since personal matters were off limits and settle for light conversation.

The Uchiha never complained in anything, moreover it was obvious that he didn't want to be treated like a weak that needed help or be seen in a frail state, he carried himself with pride in every situation but would always give a nod or mutter a silent thanks when she aids him.

Hinata understood this, though she sometimes internally argue why impassive men took too much worth not to damage there ego and so she assists him without making him feel inadequate. Neji was like that, always refraining for any help like the time he over exert himself from training in their family's martial arts taking full accountability titled as their family's prodigy and never did he flaunt his skills and very much kept to himself most of the time.

White ghostly steam rose up the air before it dissipated leaving only the aroma to plunge around the kitchen with the sound of boiling pot to cook in perfection. A huge smile could see in her face as Hinata finished her master piece that she was exited to prepare from the very beginning.

"There"

Hinata put the last ingredient for the chicken curry and let it simmer for a while. She took a deep breath letting the aroma fill her nostrils of its delicious scent. She removed her apron after washing her hand at the sink then dries them with a hand towel.

She hoped that Sasuke would like the dinner she made. It's been long since she cooked for someone other than herself. She wasn't bad for a cook furthermore she loved it and would always make Hanabi's favorite dishes. She liked spoiling her little sister and would prefer to make her lunch since the day she started going to school instead of letting their cook do all the work. She missed those times and missed her adorable baby sister.

Hinata skidded across the wooden floor of her small but homey apartment flat. As a delightful smile wink her face, taking her time to get a tray and arrange a good meal for the Uchiha.

It has been days since she took him in and slowly regaining his strength. Though sometimes a fewer would bid him which left Hinata to care for him especially in the middle of the night were he'd be restless.

Hinata's brow furrowed in worry as she open the last cupboard only to find the bottle of medicine almost empty. She mentally noted to buy some tomorrow.

She balanced the tray with two hands and went to her room to where the resting Uchiha would be.

Sasuke lay in the bed where Hinata battled him to take it instead while she would lay a futon during nights.

She remembered there little argument days ago and was proud of herself in standing up against his hard glare. She thought she was going to faint against his heavy stare but he just sighed and let her decide for their sleeping arrangement until he was fit enough to take the couch in her small living room.

She made her way to his side and placed the tray at the side table.

Hinata tilt her head to the side wondering if he was sleeping and if supposedly. Should she wake him or just let him rest?

But glancing at her master piece at the small table, it would taste at best if he could eat it while still warm and newly cooked from the stove.

Hinata reached a hand to try and shake him gently but stop herself immediately. She was pretty sure he'd get all tense if someone would get too close in his personal space even in his sleep.

"I'm awake"

Sasuke opened his eyes and looked up at the girl then at the food besides her.

He tried to get up as his hand shook while slowly lifting himself and leaned against the head board. There were times his body would go numb after his last fever leaving him vulnerable at times.

Hinata took the bowl of steam rice and pour the soup with small pieces of chicken curry on top. The steam's delicious smell vapor within the room giving a tangent taste at the tip of their taste buds.

She hand Sasuke the spoon and was about to give him the bowl but noticed he was having a hard time just holding the metal piece.

Sasuke glared at his shaking hand that lacked strength which caused the spoon to almost slip against his hold.

He hated feeling weak, hated any concept of doing nothing like a bed ridden patient. Hated the fact that he has to hide like a coward in sanctuary like a burden, self loath seeping in his consciousness making the Hyuuga besides him frowned in concern.

His head bow in frustration of failing in just doing a simple task like holding a spoon as if a defect. His fringe covered his eyes from Hinata's sight with his hand clenched the metal ware as his knuckles turning white.

Sasuke gritted his teeth seeing his hand shook each time he would move it and trying hard not to drop it.

A small pale hand reached out from the side of his vision and covered his. He released a low growl not wanting any help or comfort, he turned his head and was about to shout at the intruder when he saw who was he about to lash out. He almost forgot that she was there because of his irritation, her lavender eyes held only softness not pity or sympathy that he thought should be.

His mind easily calmed forgetting his frustration earlier and simply let her unclench his long fingers and took hold of the silver spoon.

Sasuke signed and felt a new frustration building up. He could never get mad when it comes to her. Simple glimpse of her presence was enough to cool his waving temper in just a second. Though he knew why but would never admit it.

He was getting attach to her.

Something he was afraid would happen but it did

Her little gesture of kindness that screams sincerity held too much innocence, an open book in a childish face all naked to be read and enchanted.

Yes, he didn't want to admit but Hinata was making her way to break his indifference as easy as a snap. She was patient with him in all smiles and politeness of pure intention to help.

The days he'd been under her care reminded him of his mother. The indigo head would take his hand in each night whenever she thought he was asleep as a fever fold him and could calm his restless soul with just a soft touch.

How long has it been since he felt safe and not even in his own home.

During those days she would speak to him in a timid manner and would try talk to him about things in general or about herself. About her little sister, father and cousin she dearly love so much and fill the awkward silent as he drift in peace while just listening to her soft voice.

"Let me help you ok"

Sasuke nodded and tried not to laugh at himself on how he easily agreed like a child at her statement. Who ever thought that Uchiha Sasuke could act like an obedient boy in the presence of a little girl? He was thankful that not one of his men where here to see him like this.

Hinata took the spoon and scoop an amount to feed the Uchiha who comply silently.

Sasuke looked openly at her not even try to conceal how he was observing her while chewing and gulping the delicious meal.

Hinata bit her lip and tried to firm her expression but couldn't help the blush staining her cheeks from the stare under his onyx eyes. Though she was grateful her hand is steady as she feeds him from his unwavering gaze. Does he have to stare at her without restrain?

"Your family doesn't know that you're housing a stranger, am I right?"

He said, he knew from their previous little conversation -or more exactly Hinata do all the taking- that she separated from the family to lived on her own. But the Hyuuga wouldn't have it if they somehow knew one of their own is caring for a dangerous person.

"No, I'm sure you don't want to and besides I don't have to report everything I do to my father. I can take care of myself"

Hinata finished with a chiding puff feeling bold and glad that she wasn't stuttering like a fool in his presence anymore. She was getting used to his company and it somehow improved her esteem.

"How about your cousin, isn't he worried? You said he is like a brother to you"

Her hands that held a cup of water stop in mid air as her thoughts turn in wheels. The last time he saw Neji was when he argue about her 'moving out'. It wasn't a nice goodbye unlike with Hanabi and could still feel a sting aching inside her chest.

"Ni san doesn't understand… though I know that he's just worried for me"

She put the glass of water at her lap caught up with her own thoughts of Neji's over protectiveness, treating her like a fragile doll she is but wanted to change that image and be strong on her own.

"He doesn't approve of your choice" Sasuke sip from the cup of water before he continued. "It's not safe to leave by your own. There will always be danger even in this safe side of the town"

Her hand didn't pause as she continue to feed Sasuke and could see his eyes watching her every move, every action she would give and she once more bit her lower lip.

"I know… you're not the first person to ever said the same thing to me"

"But you still didn't heed there words"

"I'm grateful that they are worried for my safety but I want to show that I can take care of myself"

"And after you prove them you point what's next?" he said in a dead pan voice of a hard tone as if daring her to talk back.

There was a moment of silent

"I-i…." her voice started to waver not expecting this from him.

His cold voice was the same with the Hyuugas. This was the first time that he seemed interested as to ask her something personal. Was this an improvement for their relation? If so, then she was glad but she hoped he'd chose to ask something that wasn't depressing.

She thought of these things for days and knew what she really wanted. Things were complicated but then again life is a mystery and as difficult as it is she couldn't afford to shy and hide all the time.

Hinata looked at him right in the eyes with a steady voice and firm tone.

"I am doing this for myself. I... I want to change myself" her answer that came out with resolute of unyielding.

But he could see the grave emotions swirling within her pale eyes. He was pushing her buttons but it intrigues him how far her resolve could get.

"That's the point of leaving, is to prove that I can do things on my own without always being assisted in every little thing I do. I wanted them to be proud of me, to see the real me, of what I can accomplish on my own, with my own hands and with my own strength. I know it's a long way to go but I know I can do it" she finished with a solemn voice.

Hinata exhale, her emotion was reaching in heights in all the memories of tender moments with her cousin and family. She just hope that Sasuke wouldn't see her as a fool or weakling in talking about being strong but here she was getting snipe by swirl of emotions.

"Gomen, just-"

"My brother is always protecting me since childhood" he faced her with a piercing look with his dark eyes but not to intimidate.

He couldn't help but smirk at her surprised face obvious that she didn't expect him to say something about himself.

Was he feeling guilty in opening up a tender topic that upsets her? He wasn't sure but he spoke without much thought to ease her a bit. And of all the things it was about Itachi, something he could relate but never thought he could somehow discuss it with anyone. But with his savior, it escaped him without any qualms.

This was one thing he admires about her which made her different from other people.

The want to be strong without malice and selfishness and never strained from ones path, her timid but solid resolve in shadow was like of Itachi's. They were perfectly different person but have the same tenacity at life whatever dim crosses their path, they never weave. Something he observed in just days with her.

He could understand her predicament. Very unlikely with his but knew how it felt. Itachi was always there trying to preserve what humanity he had while doing all the dirty work for both to survive.

"My brother, he is strong in everything he does and always the best in everything he did. As the eldest he took everything upon his shoulder, shouldering whatever comes in our way. Like it was his duty to be in the front line while I stay in the shadow as possible"

But he wouldn't be left out, he wanted to step out of Itachi's shadow and see what the real world looks like even if it was filled with cruelty and hate.

He had done it and welcomed the darker side of the world of no way back, He understood his brother's actions but he was also an Uchiha and can stand on his own.

There was silence that hanged in the air but more likely comforted with understanding instead of the usual awkwardness.

It was the first time that Sasuke ever spoke in a long line of sentences and Hinata appreciated it with happiness. And she could estimate that he shared something personal to her without the usual one sided conversation.

A giggle escaped from her lips in contentment, they were both silent person which made conversation inept for them but today it was different with soothe of understanding extend to one another.

"Maybe Big brothers are always like that and tend to have protective instinct"

"Hn"

Yes, she like how things went to their own ways day by day, little by little.

* * *

><p>Class went here and there like usual as Hinata drift in the same pattern of everyday routine. With the free period on account Hinata now lay on the soft green grass enjoying the view of the clear blue sky. The clouds lingered in motion in slow pace of hypnotism to the point it made her sleepy. Not sure but she unconsciously close her eyes and felt the blade of grass tickling her skin against her clothes and hear the sweat breeze swoosh in harmony with the leaves. Her senses heighten from the lack of vision as she let nature around to fill her being.<p>

Seconds had passed then minutes as she lay there in pure relaxation with her eyes still close. Her face cringed at the oddly rustling sound of grass but too low to be footsteps. It could be a product of harmonic wind against the grass and decided to just ignore it out.

The light that seeped through her eyelids dimmed to black and star scenery as her mind set in confusion. At that Hinata decided to open her eyes slowly and come face to face - though upside down- with a familiar grinning face of a blond Head Master.

"Hey Hinata-chan watcha doing?"

His enthusiasm loud tone together with the proximity of his face to hers was enough to make her startle of heart attack. Unknowingly Hinata automatically rose from her position which resulted of hitting the Head Master's forehead with hers…. really hard.

"Itai!(ttebayo)"

They both emphasize in unison while clenching there aching forehead as if it will diminish the inflicted pain.

"Gomen I didn't mean to" tears were peering from the corners of her eyes from the pain of the stinging forehead and of all the people the Head Mater was the one she accidentally head butts.

"No, my fault I should have warned you of my approach but I couldn't let the chance slip to try and surprise you. Looks like it's a bad idea"

The blond laugh wholeheartedly while rubbing the back of his head as if a naughty boy caught his hand in a jar of cookies, Hinata felt her heart beat in quick rhythm at his free spirit attitude and join in the laugh.

She felt light hearted, how long had been since she last laugh like this? Her heart felt content just looking at his bright face full of joy and positivity. He's like the sun she concluded. How easily he can make her laugh with his simple antics. Even with a red bump slowly forming in his forehead, it didn't diminish his beautiful sight as she wonder if her forehead was the same but was too happy to care for a moment.

A small blush made its way to heat her cheeks as she remembered her talk with Ino days ago. How could she forget? After her first meet with Head Master the next day Ino bombarded her with questions and every detail of her little meeting.

"_**So?"**_

_**Ino leaned from her seat beaming at her friend with curious filled her eyes. While Hinata found her friend's curiosity almost predatory so to sponge up information as if waiting to hear the latest issue from a fashion show that she blond loves to watch.**_

"_**Umm…Well it turns out that Naruto…. I mean the Head master was a child hood acquaintance of mine in the past-"**_

"_**Kyaa!"**_

_**Hinata cringed at the blond's squeal but already anticipated her reaction. Of course who would have thought that the Head master aka mystery person was revealed with an additional relation factor?**_

"_**A mysterious friend in the past but he still remembers you and you call him by first name"**_

"_**He insisted that I call him by his first name. It was kind of odd….. I mean and he got this bright personality, very unusual of what I thought first" **_

_**Hinata placed her hands at the top of her desk to keep them from connecting its point fingers, she wanted to get rid of that habit and Ino's continues questions weren't helping. She hoped that she could stop the interrogation, what more does Ino want?**_

"_**By the way, how do you find him?"**_

_**Ino asked in a low voice as if whispering a forbidden secret and leaned more, while Hinata cocked her head to the side in confusion not understanding the question.**_

"_**Find him what?"**_

_**The blond snorted unlady like at Hinata's innocent respond of confusion. There were times she wonders if it was time to find the shy girl a boyfriend to gain her some ideas about boys but quickly smash that thought, no, she didn't like just any guy for her friend it has to be the perfect guy that can handle the Hyuuga girl's gently nature and shy manner. But that didn't stop her for a good tease.**_

"_**You know, he's so handsome right? Young and successful"**_

_**A wide grin stretched her face as she observed Hinata's reaction and wasn't disappointed. A red face Hyuuga all presented in front of her and Ino tried not to laugh but failed miserably.**_

"_**God, Hina, I was just kidding…." Tears formed as she continued to laugh not caring to attract attention from other classmates inside the classroom. Hinata just stare gaping mouth but quick to recover. **_

"_**Ino-chan, don't say that again. Naruto is much alder than us a-and he's really nice"**_

_**Though her blush begs to differ and her stutter showing which gave Ino more to poke about the teasing subject, it wasn't everyday that she got to tease her when it comes to male specimen.**_

"_**Oh ow, some one's got a crush" The blond said in a sing song tone as her companions redden down to her neck.**_

"_**Ino-chan!"**_

Now here she was sitting in a patch of grass at the back of the school ground listening to Naruto's animated description about his work and life in general. While a blush permanently resides her face hoping to God that the he wouldn't notice.

A small crush means admiration, right? Then may be Ino was right and it wouldn't hurt to admit though not out loud. He admires Naruto's strength, his strength of confidence and mirth that comes in his bright character. May be it's the reason he attracts her.

"Oh yeah, the school festival is nearing have your class decided what you'd be doing for the event?"

"Umm… yes, though we are still debating between ideas but the horror house got most of the majority. We just need Kakashi-sensei's approval and then we can start to plan"

Naruto just stared at her in a nostalgic way but with a small smile and concentrate on everything she says which cause a blush to creep up her cheeks. Wondering why he was giving that look as if memorizing every word and move she made condemn in memory.

"That's good I'll be looking forward to visit your class then it's been long since I went to a horror house. I bet it will be fun"

"Is that alright? I mean you're quite busy with your other work and besides there's always Shizune-san who always do the opening remarks for every school events since I remember"

Hinata at her legs stretch in front of her which was not far from Naruto's as his are long and she wonder how tall he is then at back at Naruto's face just to notice a pout formed there.

"You say it as if you don't want to see me anymore" he puckers his face in a childish manner and gave a hurt look.

"No! Of course not, it's j-just that…. Et-to"

A hidden smile could see at Naruto's face enjoying the red face of the indigo head and internally he confess he's a sucker for a specific blushing-stuttering Huuga girl, and he couldn't help it he missed seeing her pink stained cheeks and lavender eyes that becomes wider every time she blush.

"U-ummm… I mean-"

Her hysteric sputtering was cut off by a huge hand messing her indigo hair, again she question if Naruto has a thing with messing hair or just hers. That thought flip her stomach in a way but not uncomfortable and just settled to close her mouth tightly before she utter more inaudible words with still a blush present and gaze at her lap too embarrass to look up.

"I was just joking" and gave a good pat at the top of her head before pulling off and just laugh at her embarrass face.

Hinata finally looked up with her turn to pout- though she meant to glare- up at the blond a head and a half taller than her even as they sat. She speculate why he like to joke and tease her similar to Ino or was it there comparison that made them have the same track of mind considering Ino and Naruto has the same blond hair and blue eyes with just a different shade. How unfair she thought.

"Don't get mad okay and besides…"

Naruto glide his eyes from left to right before signaling for her to come close, Hinata gulp but did as he gestured. With a -dangerously- close range of their faces, Naruto lift a hand at the side of his lips as a cover like a secret between two children to hide something from the adults.

"I was actually planning to skip work and escape my colleagues to spend the day at the school festival and may be you can escort this poor Head Master of yours because it's not always that I attend school events, yes?"

His gaze was unwavering but held hopeful and eagerness and since this was Hinata too kind to reject a harmful request. The thought that Naruto needed a break and enjoy himself passed her mind, together with her pulse beat twice as fast said confirmation in return.

"Of course, it'll be an honor" she replied with a bright smile

"Good. Now don't tell anybody especially not Shikamaru, besides a little work out of hide and seek would do him a good exercise because he's too lazy for his own good"

Hinata nod and giggle at Naruto's frantic ideas

After a few minutes the bell rang signaling the resume of classes. Goodbyes were said with conviction of seeing each other soon for another time.

With Hinata left for class Naruto remained there and stretch at his back in deep thought with his arms pillowing his head. A small smile remains in his face all the time. As if not caring what time it is or how long he was sprawled in there.

* * *

><p><em>Tap<em>

_Tap_

_Tap_

A low growl was emitted from the background as the sound of typing against the keyboard got interrupted.

"If you're bored then get out and be useful for once. You're wasting time doing nothing"

The red head said as he proceeded typing in fast speed as his eyes scan the screen just as fast. Viewing information and browsing the useful ones that he needed. Tampering his annoyance at his blond head companion who gave a grunt as he exit from the door and once again busying himself for what was more important.

Sasori remained seated for a relative time hacking the security system to get what he needed or more precisely for the sake of their mission.

With the slide of the mouse across the smooth desk accompanied with the sound of clicks, Sasori's eyes scrolled down the document and quickly analyze everything that it landed.

"Here you are"

He murmured to himself as he condemn to memory of what was presented in the monitor screen. With a few more clicks he inserted a flash drive and dragged the info to be stored. He once again set the fire wall as if it was never disturbed.

He shut down the computer and walked to the unconscious man lying at the floor and took out an injection with a sharp length. He lean over the man and shoot the needle against his neck making sure that when he woke up he wouldn't remember seeing the red and blond men that attacked him before he block out.

He took out his phone and waited for an answer from the other line. He tapped his finger as he held the phone against his ear. The tone of ringing in a rhythmic pattern invading his ear drums in silence.

"_Sasori I assume you got what we needed"_

"Yes, I know where the annoying one is but the other brat is still untraced"

There was silence from the other line before it continued

"_Very well, we will start from there and see how Itachi's meeting will go"_

"Hn"

"_By the way are you with Deidara? I need to speak with him"_

Sasori raised an eye brow and scanned the room for the blond but realized that he shooed him away awhile ago from being a bothersome. Deidara wasn't the type to stay still without doing anything and his continues growl of boredom annoyed him while working in silence.

"_I take it he's not with you"_

"No, that baka must be strolling somewhere around observing the town, I'll find him then meet the others "

"_Make it quick and tell him to bring his phone with him. It's becoming of him"_

"Yes"

Sasori shut the phone and sigh with irritation.

"Hina Hina look, isn't he cute?"

The Hyuuga peered at the magazine that Ino held, scanning the colored page and focusing at the male model that never seize to make the blond squeal when it comes to cute guys.

"I ah… think so" she hesitantly said. She wasn't much a fan of cute and hot models. Really not much of a judge in appearance, they maybe handsome alright but that was that not much to think of.

"Come on Hina your always like that" the blond went besides her friend observing as Hinata walked to the next few racks and pick fresh fruits and vegetables then to the basket at hand the Hyuuga was carrying.

"That's a huge supply of groceries if I so may say. Unless you got an appetite and wanted to get fat" she smirked at her friend's startled red face

"Just kidding, it's a relief you're eating healthy food. I mean leaving by your own usually ended in eating takeouts or instant meals"

"Umm.. o-of course I wouldn't want to get sick" she bit her lip and busied herself by rummaging the racks of seasonings as an act to quickly end the topic.

She didn't like lying, especially not to her friend. The double of groceries were obviously for more than one person considering that the Uchiha is leaving under her roof. She smiled to herself. Sasuke was finally conversing with her in a normal way in a whole paragraph or at least as normal as possible, though he was full of mystery which only added to his unique aura.

She proceeded to get rolls of bandages and other supplies so to fill the first aid kit box at home and other necessities.

Hinata padded across the department store but pause when she came by to the snacks section. With a glint of delight etch her face she strolled to the racks full of sweet and delicious treats, browsing the colorful wrappings of different product with anticipation. It had been long since she last eaten chocolates and it wouldn't hurt to reward herself for the week.

Her eyes finally laid at her favorite brand of Meji chocolate and smile in relief to see one remained isolated from the other brands. She reached a hand up to the upper rack to get the last piece with a happy smile set in her face.

Her hand grabbed the chocolate the same time as some ones hand. Her brow furrowed in confusion to see another hand much bigger than hers clearly dominating the last chocolate.

The bigger hand adds more pressure in his hold obvious that he wasn't letting go. But Hinata refused to let go either and also strengthen her hold, she wouldn't lose a fight if it means getting the last teat for a good taste of bliss.

"Let go un" The gruff low voice made Hinata look at the person as her eyes roamed the face of her opponent.

Hinata observed the man in front of her, long blond hair with a small ponytail tied at the back top of his head and piercing blue eyes with its left one covered by his lopsided bangs. He was tall, maybe years older than her and continued to give her an irritate look.

"No, I saw it first" Her inner self was currently celebrating at her shown of bravery. She put up a brave face not wanting to cower in submission like in the past when something like this would happen.

There was a growl of annoyance from the male blond with his hand still at the last chocolate.

"I said let go, I was first to see it yeah" a permanent scowl marring his face which made him look intimidating and stubborn.

"But this is the last one"

"That's the thing now let go un"

"no"

The blond glared more, piercing Hinata like a physical hit from a harpoon. The glare he was giving her sent the hair at her neck to rise up. His faced darken considerably as there little fight was starting to reach his nerves.

"B-but"

Hinata shift at her feet, her eyes quickly darting to the side to find her blond companion nowhere to be found. She wasn't good in keeping an argument. In the past, Ino usually do all the talking in cases like this. But the image of two fighting blond in the middle of the grocery store wasn't a good picture.

Her bravery earlier was dissipating under the looming male blond in front of her, eating her with intimidation. Where was Ino when you needed her?

"Well, can't caught your tongue"

The tall blond smirked seeing the girl slowly fidgeting under his coerce gaze. Her determination wavered this time and he took the last item from the rack. Still Hinata didn't let go though her hold slacked but the male wouldn't lose a challenge.

Hinata bit her lip feeling oppress by the obnoxious male. May be she could just get a substitute for the chocolate instead. She could feel the disappointment not just because she lost the chocolate but because she hadn't held herself through the end.

She was about to let go of the item when someone smacked the smirking bond at the head completely letting go, while Hinata was startled and the chocolate dropped with a thud in the floor.

"Deidara, I told you to be useful for once but here I see you bullying a little girl instead"

A handsome red head continued to scold his partner in an even voice while giving the other male a hard look. While Hinata just blink from his sudden intervention but thankful for the distraction and took a moment to regain her bearings.

"Do you even have to smack me like that? Damn that hurts yeah" the blond muttered as he rub the bump that started to swell

"Good for you. And keep you voice down you're attracting to much attention"

The blond looked around to see some customers at the store observing the scene before looking away and just shrugged.

"Whatever, since you're here let's get out of this place"

Daidara bend down to get the discarded Meji chocolate but was quickly snatch by a hand

"Hey! What the hell Dana"

"You've already done enough trouble so I suggest you just shut up"

The blond glared daggers at the red haired man while the latter just ignore him and drag his attention to the indigo haired girl, who was observing there interaction since the beginning.

Sasori crocked his head to the side. He'd been at the store for a while as to find his partner but stopped to see what the stupid blond was currently doing. He thought he was watching a childish play fight just for a piece of chocolate. Take it to Deidara for acting like a brat for such a small thing.

It was amusing and he almost snorted to see the little girl giving Deidara a challenge though compare to her his partner can intimidate just by size. At their, he chose to interrupt seeing that the girl started fidget nervously and the last thing he need is for Deidara to cause a scene.

Now closely studying the girl wearing a school uniform, she possessed a unique color of long midnight blue hair, which matched her also uniquely huge pale lavender eyes. She was doing her best to school her face but he could see the glister in her eyes tell tail of tears as she bit her lip in nervousness.

Sasori sigh and handed her the pack of chocolate in an uncharacteristically gentle manner that even Deidar's whining stopped for a moment at his companions little act.

"Here you go" he said with an unreadable face

"Hey why are you giving away what's mine un"

The indigo head just stared at the item in wonder and then at Sasori who was doing a fine job ignoring the blond's whining. He took Hinata's hand and places the pack.

"Sasori don't ignore me yeah"

To the corner of his eyes Sasori could see a blond girl in a high ponytail fuming down there direction. She was wearing the same school uniform as the indigo head that could only mean a friend of hers.

"Um.. Thank you"

"Hn" He gave a last look at the girl before taking Deidara by his shirt collar and started to drag him to the exit. The whole thing was giving him a head ache.

"Wait, damn it Sasori. I haven't bought anything yet yeah"

"Shut up and start walking"

Hinata softly clench the chocolate pack against her chest as she watch the two odd men walk –the other being drag- away from her sight. The red haired man was somewhat kind even with his detached manner and sided with her than his friend.

"Hina! Are you all right? I part from you for just a moment and went to the clothing section for a while and when I came back you were being harass by two strangers" Ino was panting upon reaching her indigo head friend and almost hysterically fuming in worry and anger if somebody tried to hurt the shy girl.

"I'm fine Ino-chan. It was nothing"

"Are you sure they didn't harm you or said anything inappropriate?"

"No, actually the red haired helped me"

"That's good because if they did anything else I'll get them for you" Ino sigh in relief, her baby blue eyes assess Hinata for any odds "Next time let's not separate okay"

"Um"

Ino took her hand and they went to the casher with there items. She studied her companion's dreamy look and followed her gaze right through the girl's hand.

"Hina, are you still going to buy that it's a bit crumpled" she gestured at the chocolate Hinata gently clench near her chest. The wrapping at the edges were crumpled and a bit disfigure from there tag of war. But if it's like a war then this was the price given to her by a knight.

"I like this brand and it's the last one of it" she said with a bright smile and again glance at the already crumpled chocolate with her mind remembering the two odd colored hair duo.

* * *

><p>"Ah your here, jeez you got me searching around the whole school ground. Troublesome"<p>

"Nice to see you too Shikamaru, took you long enough to find me"

Naruto shifted his gaze to his friend, also his second in command and tactician then back at the sky. The blue sky and white clouds which Hinata was looking up when he found her a while ago, she was relaxed laying there venerably with no idea of her surroundings.

Yes, it was comfortable lying around just gazing the clouds maybe it was the reason why Shikamaru likes it so much and just bore around in laziness, really he couldn't blame him.

"Whatever, we better go. A meeting is sched in due and its quite important knowing it rarely comes to this" Shikamaru's uncaring tone contrast with his words. He observed the blond who rose from the clean cut grass, wondering why Naruto took long roaming around the school ground. It wasn't always that he visits here. A bit skeptical as to see a smile of contempt upon the Head Master's face which was unlike of others he usually shows.

"Though you look chirpy than usual did something…." He paused for a moment concluding an assessment of confirmation.

"Let me guess the little Hyuuga was here a while ago isn't it"

"Yes, is there a problem if that's the case?" his tone switch to a hard one as his blue eyes pierces black eyes.

"Of course not, do what you want" _**I already warned you though **_he internally added. It's not like he didn't like the Hyuuga girl, moreover, Hinata is a good girl but not suite with the likes of them, not to the kind of environment they linger on.

"Besides the school atmosphere is peaceful good to relax"

At that Shikamaru could agree, one of the reason why he chose to work here as a school was a relaxing place, a place for innocent souls as if being around them will shed you of their purity from the dirt that resides one soul.

Arrogant bliss as they say.

"Naruto may I remind you of your meeting, I hope you didn't-"

"I know, I didn't forget"

They cross the track field then the main building taking their time as if nothing mattered. They still have few hours but being ready is a key point for tactic start. It wouldn't be good for the tables to flip out of their control. That wouldn't be good

"Tsk troublesome"

"Ah, I hope this would turn good and not to sour my good mood"

"Well I hope the same"

Naruto's good smile disappeared and in place was a stone hard expression. His mind conducting reasons of reasons of the aroused meeting that will be held, he stopped for a moment to observe the school as some students loitering around.

He sighed and with a deep breath continued their way. He remembered why he accepted Tsunade's proposal to be the Head Master with everything that could go up and down. It was the same as the main reason even as for Shikamaru.

Not just a place to relax but a remainder of why they do things, why they remain to fight and kill in shadows, to survive at any means necessary. They do the dirtiest work to ensure the stand of the whole foundation. For every face and every soul in Konoha, yes, every time they see the students, young as they are, as innocent as they are. To protect that innocent is to protect Konoha. To protect the next generation is to protect there survival.

It was a remainder of their duties, passed from their ancestors from clans and families alliances as Konoha's Mafia clans to keep the balance the power of the Mafia world from other territories. Things had to be done for the sake of wanting to protect.

'To protect what is precious to us'

A mantra his father thought him in a young age, a saying everyone in their division embalm deep in their heart and soul.

It was the saying that made Konoha up at their game of survival, there solid resolve.

"Let's go on with it and see our visitors"

* * *

><p>Sasuke stared at the ceiling as he puff and pant in exhaustion as he lay at the floor. He just finished stretching his body and done some exercise to loose the sore muscle nerves as he can as limited the space in Hinata's room. He looked at the clock, a few hours before the Hyuuga would come home. He was healing fast as his fever recedes. Always careful not to restrain his body with its wounds slowly closing, with the pain lessening by days, not that he was not use to the pain. No, pain was normal for him, normal to the likes of him either be physical or mental he could victor. Physical pain can be ignored by patience and training with the help of time the body grows used to. Mental outbreak he saw often times in life. How people can break easily without a strong mind, with just words to consume there fragile will. Yes, a strong mind to survive is the ones that have chances to be either control or in control.<p>

He learned it the hard way at a young age. A manipulative mind is the strongest of all. A flash of image entered his vision for a second. Pale lavender eyes of a Hyuuga soft and gentle. He thought a decisive mind is dominant than anything, like Madara and Itachi but remembering Hinata's actions then he had been mistaken. Strong mind yes, but without a heart then fear and power were the only stings attach for there control not total fidelity but by malice hidden in a façade of fraud loyalty.

Sasuke brought his hand up aligned with his face that hardened in concentration. His mind was in journey of how he had been in this situation. How he concluded in this reasoning, it was like reflection that took his mind to reality of how things gone wrong in his life until now, until now that he opened his eyes.

Being in a vulnerable state and waiting until he is completely healed gave him time to think and reminisce the past. A cruel life it may be but was it fate that pushes people to this very present? He didn't know but there were times he wished he was born in a different life, a different fate perhaps.

_**Foolishness**_ he thought.

There was a sound of a click from a far. To normal hearing, it was inaudible but his compound years of alertness it was a sound that echoes through his eardrums in loudness. His nerves would tense in respond and mind turning for probable approach and analytic commencement in unique situation. But in days of his stay in this apartment flat it was a familiar sound that entailed to calm his alert nerves, the click sound that comes with a soft thud and gentle footsteps that could only belong to her.

He slowly placed his hand to the floor for support and lifted himself to a stand. With his muscle stretch and rested it was easier to move. He made his way to the living room and heard the roaming sound in the kitchen. There he saw the small Hyuuga in tip toes trying to place the item grocery at the high shelf and almost scoff as she tries to jump just to reach the height with her small stature.

After hearing groan of frustration coming from the young girl he decided to help her. He came behind her and reached the item in her hand above her head. She released an epp and almost jumps in the air, startled from his action. He quickly snuck a hand around her waist before she stumbled and ignored her flush face weather from frustration earlier or from the proximity and took the item and easily placed it on the shelf.

"You're too jumpy and easily startled and the alertness to your surrounding is low to nothing"

Hinata's face heated in embarrassment at his assessment of words. She was clumsy, ignorant to her surroundings and Sasuke almost shook his head in disapproval but stop himself. His brow twitch in apprehend, it wouldn't hurt if she were more careful and observant in her environment. After all she was still a Hyuuga, hadn't they taught there own the basic martial arts or even self defense? He couldn't picture the Hyuuga to be insufficient but then again she was different to others even to the Hyuuga he concluded.

"Umm….. But you almost gave me a heart attack" she wined and Sasuke almost smirk in response. He was glad that she wasn't scared of him and had the confidence to interact with him naturally without the usual awkwardness.

Sasuke looked down at her face which seems to reach a new patch of pink, if she wouldn't stop doing that she was going to faint any time soon.

"Just be careful next time" he release his hold and stood back to see her face normalize in color

"Ano….. I'm back.. etto" her big lavender eyes search at his face with anticipation before lowering them at his chest then back to his onyx eyes almost hopeful and she started playing with her fingers.

For a moment Sasuke paused just to see her stand there like a child expecting recognition before he replied a line that they familiarize with.

"Welcome back Hinata"

Her face lightened from those two words and Sasuke let his lip twitch upward in amusement that warmed his chest. She was a weird girl. Easily satisfied with simple things like greetings but he liked it. A greeting like family members use, simple words that has the affection to complete the day. Itachi and he lost those affection years ago because affection was an emotion that did not suite there environment. It was a lost they couldn't get back and was too late.

"Un… yes, I'm back" She gave a nod partnered with a bright smile and just like her, Sasuke like the simple greeting it felt like almost family. "I'm going to prepare dinner. Do you want anything to add Sasuke?"

He remembered the first time she called him by his name '_Uchiha-san'_ and he didn't like the formality she bestowed upon the acknowledged name and like him; she didn't like to be called '_Hyuuga-san'_. It felt odd in there tongue and took them a while to turn it to '_Sasuke-san' 'Hinata-san'_ then just settled it by first name without honorific.

"Onigiri would be good"

"Okay"

Hinata started to prepare the ingredients for the dinner while the Uchiha, sat at one of the chair in the dining table watching her do the cooking. His elbow sited at the table and leaned his jaw against his palm as he listens to Hinata retelling her day. Her voice was a symphony that he got used to and relaxed his mind in content as Hinata talk and cook at the same time. Just a few days ago she was reluctant to speak a word without stuttering but now that she got used to his presence and now he could confirm that she can get a bit talkative. The excitement in her voice at how she describe her day in school for the nearing festival, the Head Master that she admires and her bonding with her friend Ino got her all hype.

"…..and there was one last chocolate left and I had to fight it against a blond guy. He was a bit rude and intimidating but his red haired companion came up and knocked him in the head and gave me the last chocolate"

Hinata giggled as the specific scene play in her head with amusement brighten her face. Her back facing Sasuke not noticing that he almost drop his jaw that rested against his palm as she continued to elaborate what happened in the grocery store.

Sasuke's eyes widen, and catch himself before his jaw hit the table.

Did he heard right?

The blond and red haired men that Hinata just mention trigger some awareness. He only knew a pair that match the description perfectly as he listen more intently to Hinata's tale.

Sasuke's lips formed in a tight thin line as his mind facilitates the information and clench his bandage knuckle. He knew it wouldn't be long before Itachi would make a move.

But to infiltrate Konoha with the rest of the Akatsuki?

_**Fuck, **_was the next thing he thought.

His mind turning to formulate of how things could change and what will happen to the next. This was getting complicated than he anticipated.

Was his brother lack faith that he could come back on his own without his help.

His recovery was slow yes, but faster compared to a normal person could but still not fast enough to take action. It had been days that he'd gone missing and other faction are on the move.

Things were not going as he planned. And what was his original plan?

Right, after his recovery he would get out of Konoha without being trace, like a ghost as if he was never been there. But what changed and almost made him forget of his goal?

He then looked at the Hyuuga girl oblivious of his inner battle, still preparing the food. His eyes narrow in return.

The girl was a distraction.

He never intended to create a friendly bond with her or any of a kind whatsoever.

But it happened.

_**How ridicules**_

It was too late to reject the said bond. He just hoped that she would not get involve with any of it. Keeping her in the light and out would be difficult from now on.

"…..they were a weird pair" she ended

"Yes, a weird pair indeed" he unknowingly said with a hard voice

Hinata pause from molding the last onigiri in hand at the sudden respond of Sasuke. It was not his normal tone, it contained much more than he let on, added with his languid but deep voice that sent chills down her spine.

She turn her shoulders to face Sasuke and almost gasp to see him looking at her or more specifically watching her like a hawk eyeing its prey. For a moment there she could detect the wariness he gave off.

Had she said something that he didn't like? She wondered.

* * *

><p>How was it?<p>

Review yes?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Stray and Lonely?

The rain poured in pitter piper with its peaceful tune from high clouds of endlessness. One might be irked at this, since it meant temporary indoor restraint and having to wait for the gloomy weather to stop. But for Hinata, who liked the rain, see it as a blessing from above. In fact she loved it and would play under the drizzling rain as a child when the chance was given, of course when the eyes of the family weren't watching her like a hawk. A child born from high standing family like hers meant well behaved manners and the etiquette of a true young lady and… well dancing and jumping under the rain isn't exactly either of those.

Hinata sat on her heels, kneeling down with an umbrella in hand to keep herself dry from the lovely rain. The moon was in full bloom, apparently the luminous moon in the dark night was almost identical to her pale eyes else, and it was within an old tattered box that she was also shielding from the rain under her umbrella. The mumbling sound coming from it mixedwith the rain that was pummeling against the pavement, muting it to some extent but nonetheless she could hear in its close proximity.

Its dark brown eyes narrowed on its chubby head, obviously agitated from the intruder to its home that was much bigger than itself. It snarled in vibration but the tone of the bark like squeak made it cute even in its defensive stance. Hinata reach a hand trying to seem harmless and not to fright the little thing as it growled low in defiance. But it only made her smile to the cornered animal inside the saggy and dirty carton, its only shelter more or less its home.

The small animal reminded her of a certain person and she felt her chest clenched in pleasantry. The abrupt image of a dark figure with its eyes of apprehension suddenly came, much like of the small animal. So she made up her mind and again tried to coax the growling mammal.

"Do you want to come with me?" she whispered softly under the loud pitter piper of the rain

* * *

><p>Another nightmare that left him restless since he woke up. Another meaningless dream he could not remember but was enough to burden his chest every waking moment without recollection.<p>

Sasuke clenched the fabric of the couch as he lay there panting in cold sweat. Nightmares he could get used to and could ignore them mostly, but these few days it affected him close on edge and made his nerve pick up at times. Why. Why's this so? He questions.

Why now? He didn't know. The only time he woke up slightly stable was when the little Hyuuga would be around. He was so used to her presence recently and that reliance put his sanity in question.

She was mostly there to chase his demons away and momentarily made him forget the unpleasant flip in his chest.

Sasuke sat up and drop his head to his hands figuratively schooling himself. Days had gone and pass, wounds were healing nicely. Physically he was in an okay line but mentally he wasn't. He felt fucked up, when he's alone in the deafening silence. The dependency upon the girl was a huge impact, he now realized and again he swore but now loudly. "Weak**"** he muttered and not the physical weak as he recuperate. Relying on another wasn't his forte and never did he show weakness to another other than Itachi until now. He relied on her for healing, but it did and now he didn't know what to do about that bond because it might only do Hinata harm for such an attachment.

Surveying the small living room and finding himself completely alone, eyes desperately searched for something. What was he trying to find? Again he wasn't sure, but he was aware enough to know he wanted to feel a certain presence.

_Pale lavender eyes_ a voice said from the back of his mind. He scowled. Sasuke internally curse himself from paranoia then released a low sarcastic laugh before grimacing from his thoughts.

Dare he say he is lonely?

When the hell did he start wanting someone's company? He didn't want to admit it but he liked her for being there for him, but not to the point he craves it. He may be thankful for her help and….her pity? No, he never seen pity from those pale orbs, as if she knew exactly that he hates it…. and every time she saw him in his vulnerable state the only thing he saw was compassion. It was a foreign emotion for someone to feel for him.

His time was almost up. He couldn't afford to stay longer. The longer the delay the more danger could become of his presence to her. Either way he was going to leave, sooner or later or either of the two. Sasuke could tell because she yearned for companionship even if she never said it herself. A bond he had temporarily filled in, but for a certain time only.

The stillness of the room was intruded by the soft plop of clad feet against the ground told him it was Hinata coming from behind the door. From outside of the window the rain had stopped already for some time now and he had not registered it until recently from too much thinking.

The door opened and a certain dark haired girl, who was slightly panting and unceremoniously announced her presence, same as usual and nothing too uncommon…well maybe except that she was carrying something or more exactly a living thing with dark ash fur cuddled in a ball.

The Uchiha lift a single eye brow, a gesture meaning that went from confusion to curiosity to questioning.

Hinata pulled off her coat with one hand and hung it over the hook on the wall just near the door. She then proceeded in removing her drench shoes with her foot before moving forward near Sasuke who still had the same facial calmness except the lifted eye brow as if waiting patiently for something.

"Sasuke,Sasuke look what I found" she excitedly close their distance and lifted the thing that she was carrying with its feet dangling in the air. The Uchiha didn't speak or move but raised the brow higher as a questioning shift. A small pout formed on Hinata's face from the little to no reaction from Sasuke and raised the small creature to Sasukes level.

"It's a puppy Sasuke…..What do you think?" the small puppy began to growl being under the Uchiha's piercing stare.

"I know what that is. The question is where did you get it" He observed the puppy from its ashen color fur to its huge dark brown eyes with its chubby small body and could be said that it was cute except from its growling defensively. He concluded it was quite aggressive to strangers.

Hinata lowered the squirming puppy to her stomach, feeling slightly embarrassed from the look that Sasuke was giving her. She really thought that the puppy was cute but now she felt foolish, acting childish for a simple thing. Was he irritated? She shifted to her feet while waiting for the Uchiha to speak.

"Let me guess, you picked it from your way home. An abandon puppy and you took pity on it and decided to bring it home….. Typical" He gave her a stern look before adding. "What is it with you and picking strays from random streets" Hinata cringe at his cold comment, but took note of its hidden meaning and remembered how she met Sasuke.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing, as if calling yourself a stray when I brought you home with me the first time we met, that's different. This puppy needs a home from the cold weather and a family to take care of it, so I took it to myself to adopt it" She looked to the side trying to find good words. "We can be its….er…f- family?" She pressed on but perhaps it sounded like a question. A pink hue creped her cheeks of how the idea incredulously came out. It really sounded odd even to her just imagining it. An independent high school student, a mysterious self-proclaimed bad person and an abandoned puppy, it made a very strange picture but fantasizing it as a family made her ecstatic. Though only temporary, a temporary family because she knew Sasuke would soon leave when the right time comes.

"If your meaning of family is like that, then we are a weird bunch of a so called family if you ask me" He scoffed at her in ridiculous thinking but felt something unease inside. Hinata giggled, having the Uchiha state something a bit humorous was very rare and refreshing for a change and cuddled the small puppy against her chest completely ignoring as it struggled.

"Oy, I don't mind you bringing whatever you pickup since this is your place but try to be cautious. It's the dead of the night and riskier even more than it already is and not a good habit to fill in your curiosity just because you hear and see something along the road. Other than pitying it that mutt is also quite aggressive for a pet, don't you think?" he emphasized in monotone and gestured to the small growl it releases every now and then. It surprised him that it hadn't bitten the girl yet from all the struggling and snarling it's doing against her hold.

Hinata tilted her head to the side "But another reason I took it with me is because the puppy reminds me of you" she innocently said before a momentary silence took place. That made Sasuke caught off guard and didn't know if to be angry or amused by her reasoning. A while ago she was opposing the resemblance being a pick up stray and to further things she was associating him with a small puppy. Oh hell, He was fucking Uchiha Sasuke and a fucking member of a powerful Mafia group. He had been compared and damned in many names from a demon and cursed in different names, but never compared to… a puppy… to Hell with that. He inwardly snorted and chose to give her a small glare.

"Are you mocking me?"

"What! No, that's not what I meant"

"Oh, if so pray tell what similarities do I have with that fur ball other than being picked up from the street like a stray in the same manner" Hinata furrowed her brows, not sure if he was still humoring her.

"Well what I mean is it was quite hostile to any humans who would come close to it. I even thought it was going to bit me when I tried to touch it the first time but…" she looked down at the puppy, still insisted on struggling against her arms and smiled at its persistent. "This little one is very strong and never did show any weaknesses even in its vulnerable state and from being abandon and alone in a dark lonely place. It never whined like a helpless pup to gain attention and pity from the passbyers" Hinata recalled days ago, the first time she notice the small dirty box with a few puppies inside, cutely whining for attention and hunger while the ashen colored one preferred to stay quiet and would growl at anyone who tried to pet it. Therefore day by day its siblings were taken one by one by different kind hearted strangers for a new home which left a single pup alone because he defied and bark at anyone who tried to lift it. And tonight on her way home she passed the corner and saw that only one was left under the cold rain while few people loitering around ignored it. She watched from a distance as it shook and shiver from the cold rain before she gained a new resolve and thus approach it. Hinata could see its defiance to obscure its fear and it almost bit her the first time she coaxed it but she saw something within its animalistic brown eyes which made her resolve solidify, it was….

"Lonely"

Hinata unconsciously stroke its fur as the growling minimized. A far away look was on her face as she looked up to the Uchiha as if the word was also directed to him.

The last word still echoing in silence of uncertainty and hinting with understanding, Sasuke's eyes widen for a moment, breaking his mask for a while. Her pale eyes glassed and moisture almost melancholy and thoughtful and for a second he asked himself if she was still describing the mutt or him or….. herself or maybe…..maybe the both of them.

Silence took over as their little talkwent downhill and depressing.

A small smile crossed Hinata's face but didn't reach its normal sentry. "Other than that it's also cute!" Her face lifted in delight quickly replacing her previous expression, wanting lighten the ruined mood. But her eyes never lied to him; she was painfully hopeless when it comes to completely masking her feelings but Sasuke liked it that way. An aspect of Hinata that he was grateful about and wished that it would never change. But more importantly he didn't like the sorrowful look on her gentle features.

The irking smile still etched on her face as Sasuke's hand slowly rose, moving to her face. His head bowed a little and eyes shadowed with black bangs making his face completely unreadable. Hinata blinked at the hand closing in.

"Ita..! "She felt a tap on the forehead from his two fingers as one of Hinata's hand automatically reached to rub the small stinging sensation and tried to glare up. "W-what was that for?"

"Silly girl, that's for making an annoying face, it doesn't suit you. And I hope your last statement of 'cute' isn't included on similarities. Now could you at least take a bath you smell just like a dog and take that mutt with you" He cringe his nose in disgust but a visible lift of the corner of his lips said otherwise.

"Okay" Hinata chirped out while giggling then took off to her room but not before noticing a full smirk from Sasuke.

Sasuke to the couch and was quiet as the sound of heartfelt laugh and small barking coming from the bathroom filled his acute hearing. The familiar calmness once again pooling inside him, the same sensation just by sensing the same presence that he unintentionally craved soothing the empty loneliness from awhile ago. He recalled the face she made. She maybe strong at times but the fact that she left home and lived on her own without support from anyone could never hide the deep down Hinata was actually lonely.

Loneliness was like a disease, that had no façade nor could you hide or block.

"Family eh.." he murmured beneath his breath as if wishing it to come true. The back of his hand covered his eyes and let himself to the sound of a giggling Hyuuga and a whining mutt. He wondered how long he could relish his time here, before returning back to the darkness and could never again feel the soothing calmness. "…stupid"

* * *

><p>The air around the room was stuck in foreboding silence as if a single sound was bound to unleash the abomination. The tick tock of the old grandfather clock stood more prominent for the occupants to hear, with its hollow thud, each second thicken the air.<p>

No one dared to speak for a while as the occupants inside the room held themselves in wariness for any apprehension that could possibly take place soon. Though he wished it wouldn't. Too much time and risk had been taken to establish everything up to this point and he would be damn if it even turned hellish. Nonetheless, he would make sure that everything turned out as he planned or at least enough time to unravel the circumstances.

Itachi's face was the usual blank rendering the background to know nothing of what goes though his mind.. They were given the room befit for honorable guests though he knew they were unwanted guest set to cause unsettlement. He closed his eyes and listen to the deafening silence until he pick the quiet breathing of his subordinates and like him, their faces were set in stone as if statues that were part of the lavishing room for people to gaze in wonder.

The chandelier lighting from the high ceiling in glamorous beauty emphasized the blood red curtains which covered the high windows from the outside. The white walls lavish with red and gold printed maze, in unison of royal design with everything to match the red carpet for the flooring. The furniture completed the whole thing. Book shelves at the one side of the wall, in the middle of the room were two long couch of velvet red and two single cushion chairs at the either opposite side and a fire place of Victorian style rest in corner for the last piece of the huge room.

A luxury room indeed which indicated wealth and power, it reminded him of the Uchiha Mansion.

Itachi occupied one of the cushion chairs. On his left side Jugo sat against the couchhis arms crossed with close eyes as if meditating in peace and beside him was a red haired subordinate who was known to be impatient when it comes to waiting, but not tonight. To his right was the other couch inhabitants a man who was built like Jugo only with tint blue skin as he drape himself in a bored pause and a black haired man with a high collar which covered half his face. On the left side of the wall opposite of where the door leaned was a man with silver slick hair with his hand in the pocket. All were dressed in dark suits that stood to complement the room.

They wear unreadable expression but each one was deep in thought but alert at the same time as they wait in contort. Minutes that could very well pass as hours, but still they do not move in radical.

Itachi's eyes land to the single empty chair opposite to his in the other side of the room burning holes in it with his onyx blank orbs, unblinking as if facing an invisible opponent.

"Fuck, how long are they going to keep us waiting, this is shit"

"Hidan, if you're not going to say anything useful then just shut your mouth" a guff voice said, detained annoyance at the edge

"I didn't ask for your opinion Kakuzu, I was stating the fact that we have to wait like idiots, lowering our selves to their presence. Quite pathetic don't you think? "

"Pathetic? I doubt that, but it wouldn't lead us anywhere to bicker nonsense as you do, waiting is our next step, so I suggest keeping your reasoning to yourself and not to act like temperamental barbarian would be greatly appreciated" the red head called out, his eyes were close tolerating his subordinates strife. It was a good thing his partner was not here to mix with their argument.

Hidan glared at Sasori but ceased his banter.

"Waiting eh, and here I thought you never had the patience for it, not even in your vocabulary" Kisame, the Uchiha's partner muttered with a grin, showing his abnormally sharp teeth with feral amusement.

"I don't but this isn't the time to act unreasonable if ever, this is something that could possibly aim for better opportunity. Either way I wish for this to end smoothly without too much trouble" he replied, opening his eyes to glance at the silent Uchiha.

"I couldn't agree more" Itachi's monotone voice clear to hear and with those last words drifting within the room, indicating the conversation was over to give way to silence.

The stillness was broken by a set of footsteps outside the door. As the sound got nearer their faces took hold of serious coldness and alert muscles. Their eyes sharpened in vigilant; burning the door in anticipation even Juugo who remain silent and unmoving all the time moved his sight to the door.

The door finally opened without any sound besides the fine footsteps that padded against the carpet. All eyes followed the new occupants of the room as six men take their places aligned near the sides of the chair, while the one heading the group took his place at the red velvet chair facing the Uchiha.

Itachi vaguely recognized most of them as he swiveled his languid gaze from each person.

Hatake Kakashi, a familiar face. A veteran in there line of stature. Most of the new generation trained under him after he retired as a hitman years ago. The gray almost white hair was an infamous indication of the white fang of Konoha, known for his success rate for assassination from his line of generation, a dangerous opponent.

Other than Hatake, the rest were unfamiliar much younger youth, though their physical characteristic were enough to assess what clan they came from. The markings and physic appearance and posture said it all. The red marks and slit eyes of the Inuzuka clan, the colossal built and swirl markings of the Akamichi, The sunglasses and hunch stoic bearing of the enigmatic Aburame and last standing was at the right side of the seated blond, which means the right hand of the boss. A Nara, his features took most of his father as what Itachi remembers, from the hair style to the sluggish posture.

Most of the top clans representative were present.

Itachi lastly observed the blond young man, who sat in a nonchalant way almost with a bored expression as if this meeting was a waste of time. The blond plopped his right elbow to the arm chair and leaned his cheek to his knuckle, while his left hand lay to the other arm chair. His pose gave picture of total casual and detach surface.

He must be the same age as Sasuke, Itachi concluded.

The blond was clearly the Konoha Mafia boss and it amazed Itachi how young he was, but the Uchiha could see the wise dim in his eyes for high understanding in sovereignty. Appearance could be deceiving but this person behind such elusive organization of supreme chain of command could have been a cover up.

Itachi's eyes narrowed in such observation for a good evaluation and land for a final statement, and smashing any doubt of unthinkable.

No, this person was pronounced as the Kyuubi no Yoko. Gained his title from his great leadership in maintaining its faction above and esteemed. With his methods of decisiveness, like the demon fox in myths, one could not comprehend that such young man was capable in the field of divide and concur. Similar to a seasoned man in there kind of work.

Yes, it suits him very well and the marks across his cheeks were like of a trickster fox. Now he knew why many compare him to a demon fox when there are many demon myths so to match the category.

But what made Itachi more amazed was to see the remnants of the late fourth boss, on the man in front of him, a splitting image of Namikaze Minato in the eyes of his young self years ago, a vision from the past which flashed in a second like a double ganger of illusion.

Itachi fought a smirk, who would have thought that the hyperactive kid he remembered would carry the legacy of his father. Namikaze Naruto, the mysterious top boss behind Konoha Mafia that many grew wary of.

"Uchiha Itachi" the blond finally uttered

"Namikaze Naruto or should I call you the Kyuubi no Yoko" Itachi greeted back in the same uncaring tone. Amusing as the situation came to a certain revelation as it is, still did not lessen the apprehension inside the room, no, it only made things more interesting and devious.

Naruto grinned at the reply with eyes creeping in mischief predatory. "So, you finally realized. Not many knew of my identity other than my title but considering your history in Konoha and as the Uchiha genius it would not take you long to figure out once we met".

"Yes, but I'm not here for petty history left behind in the past" Itachi had no interest to dig a past that he no longer needed.

There was again, silence in the room but with an edge which screams that the next words would be of pure significance and straight to business.

"Well then" any tone in Naruto's voice was slate blank as a steel blade cutting the silence. "What possibly could the Ame Mafia want, as to the point of sending Uchiha Itachi and other members of its Akatsuki right here in Konoha, if I may require?"

It was a polite enough question if any person would hear, but Itachi knew the hidden meaning it held and the others knew it too. All of his subordinates gave an unyielding look at the blond's inquiry for such boldness, such a young man to question the deadly group of Akatsuki and Itachi was aware of any wrong statement of doubt will lead to hostility.

This was the phase that he has been waiting for; all that he planned will take place at this point and knew that he would have to choose his words wisely.

Looking at the Blond who tilted his chin upward daring him to talk back, as Naruto looked at him under his nose like a king would to a commoner but the Uchiha kept a blank face ignoring the insult of the small gesture.

Itachi gripped the arm chair as he heard Kisame release a growl and a sneer from Hidan while the others maintain their passive interior. To seek an audience from another faction like Konoha was foolish and suicidal _if _they were from a middling faction, but no, they're the Akatsuki of Ame.

The presence of more than two Akatsuki was not something to be ignored and it was very rare to find them in one place. They are an elite group of killers and superior minds known for their successive prowess.

But Itachi knew it wasn't the time to enhance their elite standing. They were here for one task, to get to their goal, but to achieve this they would have to lay low in return as a stepping stone. Like a humble lamb. They were in another's territory and wise enough to hold their tongue and thoughts in place if needed.

For now

_Sasuke, you better be alive _

"We are here to offer our alliance to Konoha in light that both sides will achieve its own advantages in so many ways…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all I apologize for not updating for a long time. I was very busy at school and _the oh' so_ many projects and reports to be passed on time.**

**Second, while doing this chapter along the way I had to compete in occupying the laptop and desktop at home. You have no idea how much I fought and begged just so I could type this little by little with such limited alternate time because of my Mom facebook *_cough addict_* doing chats up to sunrise and siblings gaming *_cough addict_*, I think they were playing Pokémon RPG.**

**But aside from that, the Sasuke and Hinata interaction here is quite short but you can see how comfortable they are to each other now without the usual uneasiness. In this chapter is the first interaction between Itachi and Naruto, I think that answered the question of what is the connection of Naruto to the development of the story, well just wait and see. The last scene is more of debut to the other characters, oh how I love the Akatsuki!**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
